Ahora que lo pienso
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: Hermione conoció la pasión del amor desbordante e imposible, ahora conforme con un amor gentil, nos cuenta un poco de su vida… ahora que lo piensa no fue TAN malo, pero ¿Y si lo fue? (CONTINUACIÓN A PEDIDO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN D)
1. Chapter 1

**Ahora que lo pienso…**

**PERSONAJES:** DE ROWWWLING (Loas, aplausos)

**HISTORIA**: MIAAAAAA (Hurra, Hurraa)

**Resumen**: Hermione conoció la pasión del amor desbordante e imposible, ahora conforme con un amor gentil, nos cuenta un poco de su vida… ahora que lo piensa no fue TAN malo, pero ¿Y si lo fue?

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso no fue tan malo…

Era yo apenas una chica que no pasaba los 17 cuando todo eso comenzó, aún recuerdo el miedo que me provocaba saberme el objeto de una de las manías de tamaño personaje, y no necesariamente porque fue excelso en fama ni mucho menos porque despertara en mí alguna especie de admiración. Gracias a esa persona puedo decir que viví extremos impensados, extremos que creí que jamás llegaría a conocer como mujer que soy.

Ahora que lo pienso no fue tan malo… claro que cuando se lo conté a mamá _(Obviamente MUCHOS años después)_ ella pegó el grito en el cielo _(Como toda buena madre haría)_, es un poco gracioso en estas épocas que las madres crean que las hijas llegamos inmaculadas al matrimonio _(Y amén por quienes lo hacen)_ incluso ahora me resulta un poco nostálgico el pensar que con mi Rose yo también esperaré lo propio _(irónico ¿Verdad?)._

Fuera del: _"¡Te volviste loca niña!" "¡Has perdido el juicio!"_; O el cursi _"¡Dar tu flor a un extraño!!!",_ que me gritara mi madre cuando supo de mis _"Poco castas relaciones personales"_; sus comentarios se dirigieron a intentar saber si seguía viéndolo a espaldas de mi entonces novio oficial Ron Weasley, cosa que yo negué por completo; si… ya lo sé, piensan que le mentí a mi madre con respecto a eso ¿Verdad?... bueno NO…pero; también SI _(Lo admito)_, después de los gritos que me diera por la primera confesión, francamente hubiera perdido realmente el juicio si le decía yo algo a esa religiosa, casta, abnegada y medio fanática mujer que llamaba "Mamá".

Y a medio cierto, porque si bien me hice novia oficial _(Entiéndase "Ir que corro al altar")_ de Ron, no dejé enseguida a mi _"Secreta perdición" _como me gustaba llamarlo, aunque claro… yo le llamaba así, para muchos otros era preferible llamarlo "Hurón" _(Entiéndase Harry)_ "Rubio oxigenado" _(Entiéndase Ginny)_, o con el cariñoso apelativo de "Gusano Infeliz" _(Entiéndase Ron)_; en cuanto a mí, antes de que nos lleváramos TAN bien, solía llamarlo _"Serpiente"._

De esa forma, sin que yo siquiera (O él) le diera 5 segundos de reacción a mis neuronas y sentidos, pasé de ser una manía secreta, a ser una manía parcialmente secreta suya, y de la nada a SER suya; y la mejor parte de todo es que ni siquiera me importó saber las consecuencias que tamaña relación podría acarrearme.

Durante casi 3 años burlé la vigilancia de halcones de mis dos mejores amigos, durante casi 3 años, me salté medio centenar de normas del colegio solo para encontrarme con él, perdí el primer año tantas clases que creí por un momento que reprobaría por primera vez en toda mi vida; y lo más inquietante del asunto era que NO-ME-IMPORTABA, ya luego vino el periodo fuera de Hogwarts, lo que sumó a nuestra relación otro par de años.

No voy a decir ahora que _"Poco a poco la llama se apagó",_ porque ¡Por Merlín que no fue así para nada! Puedo decir y hasta con orgullo (_Secreto, no se lo voy a ir contando a Ron o Harry por ejemplo)_ que aquellos fueron los cinco mejores años de toda mi vida, que quizá fueron compensados en algo con el nacimiento de mis hijos Rose y Hugo.

Y aunque a veces siento culpa con Ron, no puedo evitar pensar en él muchas veces, aunque esa manía (Ahora mía, por lo que comprendo a Draco HOY más que nunca) surgió hace unos meses… pero me estoy adelantando.

Volvamos a la parte en la que mi madre me recriminaba por mi indecorosa conducta, eso fue unos meses antes de mi matrimonio, obviamente le dije que había dejado de ver a Draco _(Aunque ella nunca supo su nombre) _con ello, mamá se quedó más tranquila y se puso batería extra junto a la señora Weasley en el arreglo de la boda.

Entretanto yo me vi en la necesidad de fingir que me ocupaba de asuntos importantes del banquete de bodas y me iba junto a Draco _(A quien por cierto, la noticia de mi boda le cayó tan bien como a mi madre la de la entrega de "Mi flor")_, solo que a diferencia de mi madre, él se desquitó de mí de diversas maneras… muchas de ellas con sábanas revueltas de por medio.

Ahora la pregunta del millón sería ¿Realmente quería casarme con otra persona que no fuera Draco? Y la respuesta inmediata era, NO; pero aplicado en mi caso se volvía en un rotundo SI cuando tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que Draco se había casado antes que yo _(Dato que mi madre ignorará hasta el juicio final)_, es decir a los 21, con un año de casado con la hija menor de los Greengrass, del cual al menos medio pasó en mis brazos en periodos intercalados… ahhh y olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que Astoria (Su esposa) ya llevaba de encargo 2 meses.

Fue entonces que supe que por más que amara a Draco, por más que él me amara, _(Y lo hacía)_ jamás podríamos tener una familia, fue entonces que acepté a Ron, mi siempre fiel y cariñoso amigo, realmente cualquier mujer estaría feliz de que alguien como Ron fuera a ser su esposo, a diferencia de Draco que te ofrece un amor desbordante, lleno de pasión y misterio _(Que muchas veces puede llegar a ahogar)_, Ron te ofrece un amor más gentil. De modo que mi vida quedó fijada al momento de dar el sí, y dado que no llegaría inmaculada al matrimonio ni cantando, accedí a recibir a Ron antes de la ceremonia, a ver si descubría que mi cuerpo reaccionaba de igual forma _(Obvio que no fue así)_… luego me tocó despedirme de Draco para siempre, aunque la despedida de mi _"Secreta perdición"_ durara más de lo previsto (Entiéndase un mes antes de mi matrimonio).

Desde entonces no volví a ver a Draco, me casé, tuve una luna de miel estupenda, Ron se mostraba ante mí como el hombre ideal y procuraba que estuviera a gusto en todo, yo le respondía como podía, intentando que se sintiera a gusto conmigo, intentando forzar a mi corazón a echar a Draco de sus dominios y colocar en él a Ron, pero cuando pensé que eso jamás sucedería me enteré de que estaba esperando mi primer hijo.

Claro, todo muy bien hasta ahí, el único detallito era que al hacerme los análisis correspondientes, dieron como resultado que yo llevaba ya dos meses y 2 semanas de embarazo, lo que si sacamos cuentas nos dejaba que había concebido incluso antes de mi matrimonio, mi primer pensamiento fue volando hacia Draco; pero también estaba el otro insignificante detallito de que yo había accedido a tener relaciones con Ron también antes de mi matrimonio, en resumen… estaba en un verdadero lío.

Sin embargo, no tenía con quién discutir aquello, por un lado no podía hablarlo con mi madre, hubiera sido capaz de matarme de enterarse de mi conducta estando comprometida, tampoco podía hablarlo con mi suegra porque por muy buena que fuera, la bondad tiene su límite y ese límite comienza donde sus hijos puedan salir lastimados. Con Ginny ¡Ni hablar! Se lo contaría todo a Harry… y con Harry… pues igual.

Ahora me quedaban los supuestos padres, Ron por un lado no cabía en felicidad por mi embarazo, desde el primer día se puso a darme comida especial y a encargarse prácticamente de todo para que yo ni siquiera tuviera que mover un dedo (Lo que significaba más culpa a mi conciencia) y Draco… pues, a él no podía decirle nada aunque quisiera, con lo arrebatado que era hubiera dado por hecho desde el primer instante que el niño era suyo y hubiera armado un escándalo.

Fue de ese modo que yo me resigné a esperar los benditos meses, un poco más esperanzada en pensar que casi todas las veces que me involucraba con Draco usábamos un hechizo anticonceptivo. De modo que durante el trascurso de mi embarazo me dediqué a averiguar sobre mis antepasados y los de Ron para saber cómo sería mi hijo, fue ahí cuando descubrí que aunque lejanos, Ron estaba familiarizado con los Black, que curiosamente estaba ligado a Draco por una relación de primas lejanas entre las madres de ambos _(Las vueltas de la vida)_, lo que le dio a mi maléfica mente la idea de que no sería tan trágico que de pronto el bebé fuera rubio _(Narcisa Black lo era y quisiera o no Ron llevaba esos genes, que aunque algo olvidados, genes al fin)_.

Yo rogué y rogué porque se me cumplieran los nueve meses, para que Ron no tuviera sospechas le había dicho que había concebido ya casada con él, por lo que para conocimiento general el bebé "Fue prematuro", lo que a mí, sumado a los dolores del parte me daba la terrible angustia de que el bebé resultara hijo de Draco al fin y al cabo.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora antes de conocer a mi bebé, Ron fue el primero en tenerla en sus brazos, si… fue una niña, la pequeña Rose, blanca y ruborizada como un pequeño querubín, todos aguardaban fuera para conocer a nuestra hija, pero yo debía cerciorarme de algo.

Al tenerla en mis brazos lo primero que revisé fue su cabeza, que para alivio mío tenía un mechoncito rojizo muy claro, casi dando al rubio, (Me repetí entonces, puede ser herencia Black, puede ser herencia Black), y entonces la niña abrió sus ojos, observándome con su mirada clara; los ojos de Ron eran azules definidos, en tanto que los de la niña eran de un tono más claro un poco más metálico (Mi corazón se detuvo)

En ello Ron me la quitó pensando que estaba agotada, entraron nuestros familiares a conocer a la nueva bebé, yo no salía de mi shock, los ojos de mi hija no se parecían a los de Ron ni a los míos, estuve casi a punto a gritar como loca cuando mi madre alzó a su nieta riendo entusiasmada.

¡Oh John! ¡Mira! ¡Los ojos de tu madre!

El alma me regresó al cuerpo ¡¿Por qué diantres nadie me dijo que mi abuela paterna tenía ojos claros?!!! Pero luego sentí la tan ansiada paz, mi hija era de Ron, todo volvía a su curso normal, aunque nunca supe porqué sentí a la vez cierto desasosiego, como si parte de mí deseara con todas sus fuerzas que Rose, mi hija, fuera hija de Draco Malfoy.

Desde entonces pasaron ya 5 años, Rose va a cumplir hoy la misma edad en tanto que su hermanito Hugo tiene 3, Hugo es idéntico a mí; pero con los ojos azules de su padre; es mucho más dócil y algo tímido como Ron, en tanto que Rose es un torbellino, desde muy pequeña fue muy voluntariosa, muy astuta e ingeniosa, a diferencia mía adora las escobas, a diferencia de su padre es muy modosa a la hora de comer, si por ella fuera comeríamos con candelabros y 6 cubiertos para cada mano.

Es increíble como el tiempo ha volado, mi vida ahora puede decirse que está en curso a ser plena, aunque para mí la plenitud siempre será Draco Malfoy, por mucho que en estos 5 años no hayamos pasado del saludo, de vez en cuando me lo encuentro, casi podría jurar que en cada mirada nos detenemos años diciéndonos todo aquello que nuestras bocas no han podido pronunciar por 5 años. Scorpius, el hijo de Astoria y Draco es de la edad de Rose, supongo que han de llevarse meses de diferencia, el pequeño es la viva imagen de su padre; creo que nuestros respectivos hijos nos demuestran que nuestra era, aunque jamás podremos olvidarla ya pasó.

Esta mañana volvimos a encontrar a Scorpius y su padre en el callejón Diagon, Scorpius y Rose comparten la afición por las escobas de entrenamiento, Draco y yo nos dimos el protocolar saludo y nos dedicamos a vigilar a los críos, Rose enseguida escogió su escoba y luego vino hacia mí indicándome que esa era la que quería.

-Gran Elección—musitó Draco en dirección a mi hija—Yo tuve el modelo profesional cuando estuve en el equipo de Slytherin.

Si señores, mi linda hija había cogido una mini escoba de entrenamiento, una pequeña nimbus 2001, Draco desde siempre suele intimidad a la gente, ¡Que se diga los niños!, iba a intervenir cuando de pronto Rose se me adelantó.

-¿Estuviste en el equipo de Slytherin?... mmm, pero a que no llegaste a ser capitán… yo en cambio seré la primera capitana de mi equipo—dijo Rose sin descaro alguno, yo la miré desconcertada, seguramente Rose sería la primera niña que hubiera contestado tan sagazmente a Draco Malfoy y al parecer él pensaba lo mismo.

-Bueno, no creo que quedes en Slytherin pequeña—dijo Draco con media sonrisa—a tu madre le daría un infarto.

-Bueno mejor Slytherin que ser un inútil Hufflepuff—dijo Rose con cierto desdén en la voz.

-¡Rose!, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese tipo de comentarios?—la reprendí yo, ella solo se encogió de hombros y yo cogí la pequeña escoba caminando a la caja para pagarla.

-Pero es cierto—escuché decir a mi hija—son unos inútiles—luego escuché la risita ahogada de Draco, al volver encontré a Scorpius, su padre y mi hija en una amena charla, lo cual de por sí ya era extraño, en primer lugar porque Draco NO solía ser tan amigo de los niños y en segundo lugar porque Rose era de poco hablar con personas que no conocía mucho, en especial porque según ella, _"Se aburría demasiado"_

-¡Vaya Hermione!, tú hija sí que debe de sacar loco al pobre Weasley—se mofó Draco.

-A menudo Draco, a menudo—respondì yo-- ¿Lista Rose?, ya tengo tu escoba

-Si mamá—dijo Rose—Nos veremos pronto señor Malfoy—se despidió mi hija—Adiós Scorpius.

-Adiós Rose—dijeron a la vez padre e hijo Malfoy—Hasta luego señora Weasley—se despidió Scorpius y yo le sonreí, claro que Rose pasó como un huracán por mi lado y tiró la escoba; pero al agacharme a recogerla choqué mi mano con la de Draco que había hecho lo mismo.

- Hasta pronto, Hermione Granger—dijo Draco devolviéndome la escoba de Rose, las veces que decía mi nombre jamás me llamaba por el apellido de mi marido, como si quisiera dejar en claro que para él yo seguiría siendo siempre Hermione Granger.

-Hasta pronto—logré musitar yo antes de salir presurosa. No pensé más en ello, era lo mejor.

Ahora lo único que restaba era recoger a Hugo de la casa de mis padres, Rose accedió a acompañarme cuando supo que su abuela le tenía listo un obsequio de cumpleaños, desde entonces estoy aquí… sentada en el living de mamá y papá, ojeando el álbum de fotografías muggles que ellos armaron para Rose con fotografías de ellos, mías y de sus bisabuelos, álbum que Rose apenas ojeó. Luego mi padre llegó y dejó delante de mí un volumen del diario "El profeta".

-Hija, este es el último que te llegó—me dijo papá.

-Gracias papá—respondí—ahora lo veo, dije cogiendo el diario en mis manos. Los del "Profeta" estaban rediseñando un poco, y en su sección de sociales habían puesto la novedad de poner fotografías a color.

Yo que me había propuesto no pensar en Draco en lo que me restaba del día, lo primero que vi fue una foto suya junto a su esposa Astoria y su madre Narcisa, las damas lujosamente ataviada, él luciendo su mejor gala en el cumpleaños de su madre, casi sin querer me embelesé mirándolo y cuando la voz de mis hijos gritando porque su abuelo los perseguía en el jardín llegaron a mis oídos, me distrajo, cuando quise ver de nuevo la imagen sólo estaba Narcisa, la elegante y bella Narcisa Black viuda de Malfoy.

Después intenté distraerme, no pensar en nada respecto a Malfoy, NADA, por lo que regresé al álbum que mis padres habían dado a Rose y volví a ojearlo. Había olvidado mis fotos de bebé, había olvidado cómo era ver para arriba las caras adustas de mis padres, ahora yo era también mamá de dos hermosos niños y mi vida era dedicada a ellos, no puedo pedir más, tengo un buen hogar, un marido que aunque no amo locamente, lo quiero, lo respeto y sé que me ama. Realmente no puedo pedir más… así que después de todo lo que pasó… no fue TAN malo, todo es parte de mi historia, de mi vida. FUE BUENO.

-¿Nostálgica hija?—oigo preguntarme a mi madre, hace rato me observa y mi último suspiro no ha pasado desapercibido.

-No—respondo con simpleza y sonrío—solo estoy contenta.

-Y quién no con ese par de angelitos—me dice mamá mirando a sus nietos jugar en el patio que tuvieron que techar para que los vecinos curiosos no vieran a su nieta suspenderse en el aire—Míralos, Rose ya quiere que Hugo vuele.

-Ya le he dicho que no haga eso, Hugo es muy pequeño para que…-- intento protestar yo preocupada de los arrebatos de mi niña.

-Ah Hermione—suspira mi madre—déjalos… es bueno que Rose se interese por su hermano pequeño.

-Sí pero—insisto yo.

-¿Has ojeado ya el álbum?—dice mi madre experta en cambiar de tema.

-Ehh, si, te lo agradezco mamá… ya verás como Rose le toma interés luego—respondo algo apenada.

-Hugo es casi igual a ti y es el único que ha sacado los rasgos de Ronald—comentó risueña mi madre—en tanto Rose es netamente una Granger.

-¿Qué dices mamá?—digo yo contrariada—Rose es pelirroja por su padre, bueno… sus ojos son Granger; pero es la que más se parece a su padre.

-¿Qué?, no hija—responde mi madre desconcertándome—Rose es absolutamente idéntica a su abuela Mary Ann—sentenció mi madre, yo negué nuevamente aquello y cansada de mi terquedad, mamá abrió el álbum que aún estaba en mis piernas.

-Vamos mamá…-- quise interrumpir, pero mi madre es mucho más terca que yo.

-Ya verás… aquí está ¿Ves? Ahí está la prueba—dijo señalándome una fotografía en sepia de una dama muy similar a Rose.

-Mamá—dije yo—está en sepia.

-Ay hija—suspiró mi madre y señaló con su dedo la parte inferior de la página del álbum donde se hallaba bien sujeto un mechón rojizo algo deteriorado por el tiempo.

-¿Esto es…?—tartamudeé yo.

-Es un mechón que tu abuela Mary Ann tenía en su guardapelo, ¿Lo ves? De ahí le viene el color a Rose, es idéntico a su cabello hija, el mismo color extraño, pelirroja sí, pero casi dando al rubio, en cambio Ron es de cabello MUY rojo.

-Bueno, coincidencias quizá—dije yo sintiendo como comenzaba a sudar frío.

-Sí, tu padre adora a Rose por obvias circunstancias…-- continuó mi madre mientras yo contaba mentalmente hasta el cien. —Aunque hay algo que ni a él ni a mí nos cuadra mucho.

-¿Qué cosa?—apremié yo olvidándome por completo de mi inútil cuenta

-Pues que los ojos de Rose son parecidos a los de Nana Mary Ann, pero ese brillo metálico no es para nada de tu abuela, los de Rose son especiales ¿No crees?

Aquello era imposible, definitivamente era imposible que mi madre me estuviera diciendo todo aquello, el mismo pensamiento sobre los ojos metálicos de Rose que me atormentara en su nacimiento, volvía a mí quizá con mayor crueldad que antes, ya puesta en pie me dirigí decidida a la puerta del jardín, allí Rose jugaba junto a su hermano, sus enormes ojos claros y ciertamente metálicos se dirigieron a mí con curiosidad unos segundos, y esos segundos bastaron para que yo saliera despedida hacia el living de nuevo ante la atónita mirada de mi madre.

Cogí "El profeta" y con desespero fui de nuevo a la sección de sociales buscando la noticia _"Narcisa Black viuda de Malfoy celebra su Quincuagésimo cumpleaños junto a su hijo y esposa", _cerré los ojos rogando a Dios para que todo resultara una mera equivocación, hoja en mano regresé al jardín, allí Rose me miró más curiosa aún, mi respiración se cortó al hallar los ojos de mi hija en la mirada de Narcisa Black, tal como si entre ellos no hubiera diferencia alguna, el mismo tono, el mismo brillo metálico. Idénticos.

-Hermione, hija ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Estás pálida!—exclamó mi madre quien me condujo a la sala y me hizo recostar—Hija por Dios, parece que hubieras visto al diablo.

-Cálmate mamá, estoy bien, solo… solo estoy cansada—logré decir mientras cerraba los ojos echada sobre el sofá, mi conducta no pasó desapercibida por mi padre quien por señal de mi madre se quedó con los niños fuera; pero obviamente papá no era lo suficientemente diestro para controlar a Rose.

-¿Mami?—preguntó mi hija al llegar a mí-- ¿Te sentiste mal?

-No cariño—dije yo incorporándome—mami está bien, sol un poquito cansada—Rose me sonrió entonces yo aproveché el tenerla cerca y cogí su rostro en mis manos analizando cada parte de su rostro y cayendo en la conclusión anterior, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Narcisa Black.

-Mamá ¿Por qué me haces así mi carita?—me preguntó mi niña, entonces yo la solté.

-No hagas caso Ro-- dije yo—ya me conoces, a veces mami hace cosas raras.

-Si, ya lo sé—respondió mi hija sonriendo, entonces yo me obligué a tranquilizarme volviendo a la idea que había tenido cuando estaba embarazada de ella, si tuviese cabello rubio, bien hubiese sido herencia Black, no tendría nada de malo puesto que Ron era pariente lejano suyo; de modo que lo mismo podía aplicarse a los ojos.

-Si amor—dije yo tranquilizándola—perdona a mamá, no quise preocuparte.

-Bueno, pero que no se te haga costumbre mami—respondió sagazmente mi hija, y fue en ese preciso momento en el que tumbó mi etérea tranquilidad, ya que al decirlo me arqueó una ceja y me mostró media sonrisa de lado…

Lo siguiente antes de desmayarme fue una saga de flashes dentro de mi mente, miles de recuerdos en los que el protagonista era Draco, Draco y su típico levantamiento de cejas, Draco y su media sonrisa… Draco reflejado en mi hija, en la hija que había crecido como hija de Ron Weasley.

Esa mañana había pensado que no había sido TAN malo.

Pero por Merlín… ahora sí ¡En qué menudo lío me encontraba!

* * *

¿Fin?... pues eso está en veremos… por lo pronto lo pondré como oneshoot, quiero ver primero si la historia pega como para darle continuación, quizá el punto de vista de Draco o un desenlace inesperado (Que muera Astoria MUAJAJAAAA).

POR LO PRONTO AHÍ LO DEJO Y ESTOY COMO SIEMPRE A LA EXPECTATIVA DE SUS MENSAJES.

Un besoooote a todas

Pao-Hale20


	2. Solo resta dar la vuelta

**¡Hola!... bueno luego de años de ausencia, en los que francamente me desconecté del fandom de HP, estaba revisando mis fics, y bueno, no podía pasar por alto los pedidos de continuación que tuvieron a bien de enviarme en sus reviews.  
**

**No sé si sea tarde para actualizar, pero en fin… aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Ahora que lo pienso"; desde el punto de vista de Draco, y bueno, ya para no ahondar más en el tema, anuncio un tercer capítulo que (espero) será el final de fic.**

**Miles de gracias:**

**Isisxcaro.- ** Je… gracias por seguir la historia, ojalá lleguen los alerts de la continuación de este fic. ¡Saludos!

**Dramatic Poetess.-** Bueno he aquí la segunda parte y anuncio de tercera, ojalá te agrade , ¡Saludos!

**Ana Sofía (Pía).- **Ahí va la segunda parte… ojalá te guste, muchas gracias.

**Princesaartemisa **(Veamos tu review es del 8 de marzo del 2010…. Sacando cuenta, ¿Aún atino a tu cumpleaños?... si no fuera así, pues ¡Feliz cumpleaños de todas maneras! (Por el del 2010, 2011, 2012 y 2013)

**Graciela.- **ojalá también te agrade esta segunda parte, aunque sí creo que tendrán que tenerme paciencia con la tercera. Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir… ¡Saludos!

**Silviota.- **A la orden el segundo capítulo, algo más largo que el primero (al menos contando con los años sin actualizar), ¡Saludos!

**Shaska.- **Bueno no se de las conclusiones propias, pero ojalá te haya sorprendido algo, cuídate y ¡Muchas gracias!

**PS GENERAL:** A todas, en verdad que agradezco todos los review que me enviaron, yo siento mucho no haberlos respondido en su debido tiempo (Ojalá existieran giratiempos), pero por lo general no respondo mediante PM, sino en el mismo fic, una total descortesía de mi parte no haberlo hecho hasta ahora con ustedes que tan gentilmente se dieron tiempo de escribirme, reitero mis disculpas hacia ustedes en verdad y de todo corazón.

Ok. Ahora el típico…

"**Informo que los personajes son de Autoría de J.K ROWLING, no tengo ningún beneficio, salvo el emocional al poder recrearme creando estos tramas y recibiendo comentarios"**

"**AHORA QUE LO PIENSO"**

**CAPÍTULO II.—** _"Solo resta dar la vuelta"_

…

…

Ella fue lo único que nunca estuvo predicho…

Desde que tenía memoria cada paso en mi vida se había basado en un plan o en un fin, (_"Hijo, haz esto... Hijo haz el otro"_) podría decir que no daba "Pasos en falso" JAMÁS… y ella…

_Ella_ fue el primero de todos mis grandiosos pasos en falso.

Ok… todo comenzó, digamos… "Por accidente"; o eso fue lo que yo quise pensar, claro está para auto justificar la extraña atracción que sentía por ella, pero con el despertar de las hormonas, las miradas que antes no eran nada, de pronto… se convirtieron cada una en miradas de completa y entera lascivia.

Y las miradas que descubrí en ella, digamos que superaban el término; notaba "Disimuladamente" sus miradas entre clases, las veces en que nos topábamos por los pasillos, ¡Valga!... hasta cuando estaba junto a Potty y la Comadreja… y precisamente sus ojitos no estaban fijos en mi rostro.

Lo dije… yo ya sentía atracción hacia ella, de otro modo le hubiera hecho pagar su atrevimiento. ¡Quién lo diría!

El _asunto_ mejoró cuando el deseo traspasó la barrera del prejuicio; seré sincero… porque sé que ella diría lo mismo de estar en mi lugar: lo "Nuestro" inició sencillamente por aplacar nuestro deseo… _**Yo deseaba a Hermione Granger y ella me deseaba a mí**_, por muy ilógico y fuera de cánones que se escuchara, por más que ella fuera un Griffindor y yo un Slytherin.

A estas alturas lo admito, para ese tipo de casos, los "Rangos Hogwarianos" poco tienen que influir.

Lo único que salió fuera del plan era que la muy… "Hechicera" tenía la boca más adictiva que hubiera besado nunca, he ahí el fin de mis "Pasos planeados"… día tras día, semana a semana desde el primer contacto la ansié con las mismas ganas que un náufrago ansía el agua dulce… ¡Y Merlín que no me quedé con las ganas ni una sola vez!... claro, excepto cuando la intromisión de Potter o de Weasley imposibilitaban nuestros encuentros.

La situación vista ahora, años después, resulta algo… no lo sé, ¿Irónica?, sí, creo que esa es la palabra, ¡Claro! ¿Quién diría que Hermione quebrantaría medio centenar de normas solo para acudir a las citas?, ¿Quién diría en primer lugar que las citas eran conmigo?

El primer año pasó como un juego, nada serio, nada más que una distracción… y no me maldigan, que el único jugador no era yo, ella estuvo **expresamente** de acuerdo; ahora que al segundo año la situación cambió ligeramente, digamos… que se volvió color de "Comadreja"… resultaba que a finales de sexto año comenzó a interesarse "De más" en ella, conclusión: La aparición de los insoportables celos.

Y era cierto, solo en ese sexto año del demonio, pude saber a ciencia cierta de que había caído en la trampa más estúpida de todas... Me estaba interesando _**en serio**_ por Granger, y el colmo de la situación era que yo solo era una distracción para ella; ¿En qué momento se dio el cambio de papeles?... bueno al menos para mí fue en el momento en que solo escuchaba:

… _"Es que Ron así..." "Es que Ron Asá..." "Oh lo siento, hoy salgo con Ron..."_ y simplemente… ¡Me enervaba los nervios!

Fue ahí cuando la cosa se puso seria, ni siquiera me servía enviarla al demonio y buscarme nuevas "Distracciones", Granger se había vuelto en una especie de droga, una que necesitaba saber que era sólo mía, de modo que haciendo uso a mi carácter natural... me empeciné en conseguirlo, y ahí se dio la colección completa de mis "pasos en falso", hice todo... DE TODO para lograr que ella volviera a preferirme...hasta que lo logré.

Sabría Merlín lo que me unía a ella después de ese sexto año, mi lujuria no podría ser eterna y esa ya había pasado los límites permitidos de una "Diversión"; poco a poco me dejé llevar, poco a poco encontré la cabida perfecta a mi carácter apasionado en ella, encontraba perfectas las mañanas junto a ella.

Despertar y tenerla cerca, significaba cierto alivio a los temores típicos de la edad.

El tiempo siguió su curso y el desierto que al principio era mi vida se volvía un pequeño oasis cada vez que ella estaba presente, como si su ternura borrara lo malo del día.

Pero no siempre podía ir por la vida dando pasos en falso… lo curioso es que ella lo entendió primero.

_"Ron me ha propuesto matrimonio"_; me dijo un día.

No llegué a darle el sorbo que me proponía darle a mi vino, me estaba diciendo que Weasley (_Comadreja mal nutrida_) pasaba de ser su "pantalla" (Porque eso era a mi juicio, su "Pantalla") a su… ¿Prospecto de marido?... iba a reírme, satirizar el patético intento de Weasley de convertirse en hombre...; pero ella no me dio oportunidad...

_"Y le dije que sí", _pronunció y yo me sentí peor que me declararan el turno al beso de Dementor.

— ¿Es una broma verdad?

Rayos, en ese momento deseé no haberle enseñado a ser tan poco cohibida; la Hermione de Hogwarts se habría deshecho en explicaciones y seguramente lágrimas, pero no la mujer que tenía en frente en esos momentos... ella solo guardó silencio unos segundos y volvió a mirarme...

_"Me casaré con él en primavera"._

Lo siguiente de la escena fue la copa de vino hecha añicos cuando la lancé contra la pared del apartamento, ella apenas dio un respingo y se quedó sentada mientras yo daba vueltas de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado.

¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿De buenas a primeras me decía "me caso" y se quedaba sentada esperando a que le aplauda?... ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que fuera su padrino? ¿Su dama de horror?...

Eso y más le dije... aunque no recuerdo la mayoría de cosas; entonces ella se paró mirándome furiosa.

— ¡Te recuerdo que si hablamos de "atrevimientos", me llevaste la delantera hace más de un año!... ¿O qué es Astoria Greengrass? ¿Un cuadro en la pared? ¿Un fantasma con firma en el registro mágico?... ¡No me hables de atrevimientos a mí ¿Quieres?!

Ouch... Ouch... y Ouch... ella siempre me había mandado indirectas de su disconformidad con mi matrimonio, pero nunca había sido tan clara al respecto ni tan cruda, pero fiel y excelente aprendiz no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

Volviendo al tema... Si Hermione iba a hablar de "Pequeñeces"... bueno... eso definitivamente NO ERA IGUAL. Yo me TUVE que casar con Astoria, precisamente para hacer que mi padre me dejara en paz de una condenada vez.

— Escucha... Tengo que decirlo ¿Bien?... quizá te haga sentir mejor...—. Dijo Hermione desviando la mirada por primera vez en el día—. Yo... Yo no amo a Ron.

Y luego me miró... ¡Vaya, nunca olvidaré esa mirada!, ni esa mirada ni lo que me dijo después.

— ¡Quita esa sonrisa!—. Me gritó lanzando el tenedor a hacerle compañía a los restos de mi copa de vino—. No lo amo, es cierto... pero lo quiero mucho, ¡Tanto que deseo llegar a amarlo con todas mis fuerzas! por eso...

Oh no... Las pausas dramáticas nunca traen nada bueno al asunto...

— Por eso me casaré con él, por eso esto significa que NO DEBO VOLVER A VERTE JAMÁS... y por eso, para demostrarme a mí misma que nada cambiaría yo... fui su mujer—. Esperó una reacción; pero aquello habían sido un montón de rocas cayendo sobre mí con desmesurada fuerza.

Y no respondí con palabras, estaba tan lleno de coraje y de deseos de cobrarme por el dolor que estaba sintiendo que la perseguí por todo el apartamento, no sé si quise matarla, lo único de lo que fui consciente era que si le permitía decir más yo terminaría por volverme loco.

Mi motivación fue solo "hacerla callar", primero con mis manos... luego con mi boca... después, ella misma no dijo nada... aunque exhausta antes de dormirse una vez más en mis brazos me susurró.

_"Dios mío... No podré aprender a amarlo..."_

...

...

...

...Ahora puedo repetirlo porque han pasado muchos años, pero en esa ocasión después de oírla lo único que quise e hice fue salir de allí, simplemente no pude soportar la idea de que ella se fuera primero.

Regresé a ese apartamento dentro de los horarios en que comúnmente nos veíamos, pero por más de dos semanas ella no apareció, a medida que trataba de ignorarme yo iba enfureciéndome más, TANTO que determiné que si pasaba un día más sin que acudiera al apartamento, yo mismo iría al agujero que la Comadreja llamaba "Casa" a sacarla, ¡Así fuera a rastras!

El plazo que le autoimpuse estaba a punto de cumplirse, yo había intentado contenerme tomando media botella de whisky, iban a dar las 12... Era increíble cómo podía recordar detalles tan estúpidos a estas alturas de mi vida, pero sí, era casi medianoche; ebrio como estaba era capaz de echar a perder mi prestigio e ir a hacer un escándalo hasta tener conmigo a Hermione.

Y me dispuse a hacerlo, cogí mi preciada botella Jhonny Walker etiqueta azul (A mi opinión una de las POCAS cosas que los Muggles hacen bien), mi chaqueta y cogí las llaves del auto; caminé como pude hacia la puerta y la abrí furioso; mas lo que me aguardaba tras ella me dejó en shock.

Ella me miró con cara de susto, ¿Hacía cuanto estaría atrás de la puerta?, ¿Por qué no entró?, solo ella lo supo, ese día no me importó averiguarlo, la botella cayó de mi mano derecha derramando su contenido sobre el suelo alfombrado.

— ¿Qué...?—. Intenté preguntar al cerciorarme que no estaba alucinando.

Pero entonces ella exclamó mi nombre y se abrazó a mí con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que me tambaleara levemente y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

— No me dejes ir—. Me dijo ella y no tardé en estrecharla más aún contra mi cuerpo.

Lo siguiente se resume en una más de nuestras noches, después ninguno pudo dormir, solo sentirnos el uno al otro, ella lloró aquélla noche, tras muchísimo tiempo ella se permitió desahogarse conmigo... ahogó sus lágrimas y sollozos con el rostro metido en mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, entonces... solo entonces pude tranquilizarme.

Llámenme egocentrista o lo que quieran... pero mi tranquilidad se debía a saber que ella estaba sufriendo... sufría tanto como yo con todo eso, tanto como yo... Merlín... No tenía la menor idea de lo que sería de mí sin ella, al menos no en ese tiempo.

Cuando dejó de llorar, fue ella quien reinició la rutina de besos en mi rostro, su cuerpo junto al mío volvió a sentirse tibio, fui yo quien continuó la tarea…

… la amaba... la amaba tanto que podría haber estado así para siempre... ni siquiera me importó cuando en la madrugada, aún insomnes ella me confesó que se había acostado con Weasley esa misma noche.

— Lo siento—. Dijo ella acostada de lado pero aún pegada a mi cuerpo.

Yo... lo admito, estuve shokeado por la noticia de Weasley, tentado a levantarme e irme... si, MUY TENTADO, hasta que la vi llorar de nuevo, bajo la tenue luz solar que comenzaba a nacer y se colaba por la ventana, ella lloraba en silencio.

Entonces la abracé y acomodé mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, sus lagrimillas caían cristalinas y empañaban la almohada mientras que sus brazos se aferraban al mío que sujetaba su talle.

— Quisiera que todo fuera diferente—. Dijo entonces ella—. Quisiera...

— Quisiera no ser inoportuno—. Dije yo y ella giró un poco el rostro para mirarme—. Hermione sé lo que sientes.

— No seas condescendiente solo porque me ves llorar, Draco—. Dijo ella cortando el contacto visual.

— Ahora sabes lo que se siente—. Dije yo levemente enfadado y la obligué a mirarme haciendo que girara el cuerpo—. Sé muy bien por qué estás llorando... te sientes sucia.

Ella me miró en extremo dolida y quiso irse de mi lado, pero la sujeté de sus brazos obligándola a mirarme de nuevo.

— SUÉLTAME... no me quedaré a oírte insultarme—. Dijo ella forcejando.

— Déjame acabar—. Dije yo y ella se detuvo—. Sabes que es cierto.

— Sí, soy una sangre sucia... ¡Me queda claro _**Malfoy**_!—. Dijo ella enfadada.

—NO—. Dije yo—. No... No estoy hablando de eso, pero dejaste que Weasley te tocara, seguramente intentaste sentir lo que sientes estando conmigo…

Pausé mientras ella me rehuía la mirada

—Intentaste _"Amarlo", _como me aseguraste el otro día—. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos—. Seguramente te obligaste a tocar a ese pobretón e intentaste con todas tus fuerzas el sacarme a mí de tu mente, de tus sentidos y de tu cuerpo.

— ¡Draco…!—. Sollozó ella forcejeando por irse, yo estaba casi tan adolorido por imaginarme todo lo que acababa de decirle que sin pretenderlo perdí fuerza y ella se soltó.

Entonces creí que se iría; pero no lo hizo...al verse libre lo que Hermione hizo fue abrazarme con mucha fuerza.

— Lo sabes—. Dije yo al recibirla—. y te sientes _**sucia**_ por dejar que pasara... porque fallaste, porque sabes que es imposible... así como lo supe yo en su momento… como ahora lo sé yo a consciencia, así como lo sentí yo cuando me casé porque la única forma que tenemos de sentirnos plenos es cuando estamos juntos... nadie puede sustituirnos Hermione... por mucho que lo intentemos.

Aquélla fue la primera de nuestras últimas noches juntos, para todos sus amigos y para la sociedad en sí, incluso para el ingenuo Weasley, ella estaba feliz por la dichosa boda... hasta que llegó... ella se casó y desde entonces no volví a verla más que en periódicos o una que otra vez en la calle.

Mi hijo Scorpius nació siete meses después de nuestra separación, yo nunca fui afecto a los bebés, pero esa criatura pasó a llenar un poco el vacío en mi interior, aunque estaba seguro como hoy, que no alcanzaría a llenarme por completo.

De Astoria, bueno... es una aristócrata como yo, había sido criada para portarse de forma fría si le tocaba una vida como la que llevaba a mi lado, pobre... nuestro primer año de matrimonio se esmeró en intentar que las cosas funcionaran, en verdad lo intentó... pero como le dije a Hermione una vez; _"Era imposible intentar sustituirnos"_ ; desde el nacimiento de Scorpius dejó de intentarlo, después de todo ya habíamos cumplido ambos con lo que nuestras familias nos exigían... ya teníamos un heredero.

Paulatinamente mi vida fue aceptando que Hermione nunca volvería a mi lado, supongo que ella sabía tanto como yo que olvidarnos sería quimérico, y hasta absurdo sería intentarlo, pero supongo que hemos aprendido a vivir con ello, hoy incluso podemos encontrarnos en ciertas ocasiones y saludarnos con cordialidad, aunque esos ojos me dicen aún más de lo que permite pronunciar a su boca, llevamos así 05 años.

Hace poco tiempo la volví a ver, estaba en la misma tienda a la que debía ir en el callejón Diagon, había llevado a Scorpius de compras y ella estaba en compañía de su hija mayor, la pequeña niña es muy parecida a ella, también conozco al niño, pero el menor no me despierta mayor atención; en cambio esa niña tiene algo extraño, aunque no sé exactamente qué es... en fin, como siempre Hermione y yo no hicimos mayor conversación, solo nos dedicamos a vigilar a nuestros hijos.

Debido a que por azares del destino siempre nos encontramos cuando estamos en la compañía de nuestros hijos, la niña… Rose, se ha hecho amiga de mi hijo, son realmente imparables cuando se ponen a hablar de escobas de carrera por ejemplo, para tener ambos 05 años es curioso que una niña esté interesada en el tema. Lo más curioso del día fue que mientras Scorpius no terminaba de escoger la escoba de entrenamiento que quería, Rose Weasley apareció de la nada sujetando el modelo de entrenamiento de una Nimbus 2001.

— Gran elección—. Le dije a la niña, mencioné luego que yo tenía una igual cuando estaba en el equipo de Slytherin.

Una niña común y corriente, (Y contando con que es una Weasley) se hubiera cohibido, pero antes que su madre dijera algo ella me miró curiosa, directamente a los ojos, aunque claro con la cabeza echada atrás... (Entiendan, ella tiene 05 años y yo tengo porte atlético—_ sin aire de presumir… mucho—_)

— ¿Estuviste en el equipo de Slytherin?... mmm, pero a que no llegaste a ser capitán—. Me dijo la niña muy altivamente colocando una mano en su cintura y arqueándome la ceja—. Yo en cambio seré la primera capitana mujer de mi equipo.

Tanto Hermione como yo, (En especial yo) la miramos desconcertados, ¡Válgame! ¡Ni siquiera el Ministro de magia me hablaba en ese tono!, al principio estuve tentado en recordarle a Hermione que debía educar a su hija con un poco más de esmero, pero al ver de nuevo a la niña noté que Rose había dicho aquello como la cosa más natural del mundo, de modo que lo tomé a la broma, Scorpius me miraba curioso, con normalidad yo no suelo pasar por alto los comentarios "Altaneros"

— Bueno, no creo que quedes en Slytherin pequeña—. Le respondí sonriendo a medias, la pequeña comadrejita me había caído en gracia—. A tu madre le daría un infarto (Y seguro tu padre se suicida)

Pensándolo mejor, ¿Habrá una forma de sobornar al sombrerucho seleccionador?,

Miré a Hermione quien lucía más serena.

Además la niña tiene 05 años, ¿Qué idea puede tener de las casas de Hogwarts?, mucho menos de lo que implica pertenecer a una o a otra... pero entonces Rose volvió a sorprenderme.

— Bueno mejor Slytherin que ser un inútil Hufflepuff—. Dijo la niña, recordándome a lo que yo solía decir cuando era niño antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

¿Pero qué rayos le enseñaba su madre a esa niña?

Miré a Hermione quien se hallaba totalmente sorprendida, luego miré a mi hijo quien como yo tenía mirada de _"Uh... qué tarde se ha hecho"_, era cuestión de tiempo para presentar una excusa e irnos a casa.

— ¡Rose!, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese tipo de comentarios?—. Dijo Hermione enfadada, Rose se encogió de hombros y entonces Scorpius me tomó levemente la mano.

_"Señal perfecta"_… ¡Ese es mi hijo!

Sigilosamente tomé la escoba que había escogido Scorpius y quise ir a caja a pagarla, No obstante la primera en marcharse fue Hermione, segundos después la niña volvía a mirarme con esos grandes ojos azules extraños.

— A mamá no le gusta que diga nada de Hufflepuff—. Dijo la niña en tono apenado; pero no pasaron ni dos segundos para que se cruzara de brazos y frunciera el ceño—. ¡Pero es cierto!, ¡SON unos inútiles!—. Añadió con total desparpajo.

Yo traté de ahogar una risilla, vaya que Hermione se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato, y precisamente con su propia hija.

Hermione se veía abochornada a lo lejos, claramente le había escuchado, conocía sus gestos, estaba muy apenada, sorprendida y enfadada con los comentarios de su pequeña niña, (Asumo que tendría más ganas que yo de salir de la tienda), yo me quedé con los dos niños, y debo decir tras observar a Rose:

_"Gracias a Dios que tiene los rasgos de su madre"_, incluso teniendo la edad que tiene, sus rasgos son muy finos y definitivamente no pudo salir ese gen de los Weasley.

— Creo que tu mamá se enojó—. Dijo Scorpius a Rose, ella se volvió a encoger de hombros.

— Creo que sí, ni a ella ni a papá le gustan que diga esas cosas—. Dijo Rose—. Pero hasta ellos saben que es cierto.

— Jovencita, conociendo a tu madre creo que deberás disculparte con ella—. Intervine yo.

— Pero, padre—. Dijo Scorpius—. Lo que dijo Rose es cierto sobre los Hufflepuff, madre también lo dice.

— Lo que mi mamá no me deja explicar, es que yo sé que los Hufflepuff son inútiles, aunque sean magos o buenas personas...—. Dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos.

— Scorpius, sé lo que dice tu madre, pero quizá a muchos no les guste oírlo—. Traté de explicarle a mi hijo.

— Pero entonces estaríamos mintiendo—. Dijo Rose—. Y mentir es malo.

— Es cierto padre—. La secundó mi hijo

_"Increíble, un par de críos me estaban acorralando"_

— Madre dice que hay cosas que no son bonitas, pero que deben decirse por muy feas que sean—. Cerró Scorpius con broche de oro.

— Bueno, bueno ya...—. Dije yo—. Ustedes están muy chicos para andar haciéndose conclusiones, ¿Qué saben de Hogwarts de todas formas?

— Iremos allí cuando seamos grandes—. Me respondió Rose.

— Yo sé que iré a Slytherin—. Dijo Scorpius con un orgullo digno de mí.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?—. Preguntó Rose—. Tú no lo decides Scor... lo hace un sombrero feo.

— Ya sé, pero yo iré a Slytherin—. Dijo Scorpius, en ese momento yo era el árbitro, Rose Weasley se empeñaba en demostrar que Scorpius estaba equivocado, típico gesto herencia de su madre—. Yo iré a Slytherin, todos en mi familia siempre hemos ido a Slytherin ¿No es así padre?

— Si, así es—. Dije yo, Los Malfoy 1... Weasley 0

— Papá quiere que vaya a _"Gufindor"_—. Dijo Rose con gesto pensante.

— Creo que te refieres a Griffindor, pequeña, es la casa de tus padres—. Dije yo y ella me volvió a mirar con ese par de ojillos de singular brillo.

— Si, esa... todos en la familia de papá han ido ahí... mamá dice que puedo ir a Ravenclaw—. Continuó Rose—. Pero a mí me gusta Slytherin; papá se molestó un poco cuando lo dije.

— Es lógico—. Se me escapó—. Quiero decir, la comadre... es decir, tu padre y su familia han sido todos parte de Gryffindor… ¿Y cómo sabes de las casas?—. Pregunté yo picado por la curiosidad.

— Mamá y yo leemos "Historia de Hogwarts" por las noches—. Me explicó la niña, Weasley 1 a favor.

— Comprendo—. Dije yo.

— Bueno, cuando cumpla 11 sabré adonde ir—. Dijo la niña—. Aunque yo sigo prefiriendo a Slytherin.

No pude evitar reírme, y más al imaginarme las caras de todas las comadrejas cuando la niña decía eso entre ellos, seguramente Weasley padre se asemejaría a un tomate del enojo, JAJAJA... y qué decir de Potter escuchando tamaña cosa, en eso regresó Hermione.

¡Vaya Hermione!, tú hija sí que debe de sacar loco al pobre Weasley—. Dije aún riendo, Hermione me miró extrañada, Rose y Scorpius me miraban animados.

—A menudo Draco, a menudo—. Me respondió ella—. ¿Lista Rose?, ya tengo tu escoba

—Si mamá—.Dijo Rose—. Nos veremos pronto señor Malfoy—. Se despidió de mí—. ¡Adiós Scorpius!

— Adiós Rose—. Dijimos mi hijo y yo.

— Hasta luego señora Weasley—. Se despidió Scorpius cortésmente de Hermione, ella le sonrió con ternura, en eso Rose corrió por un lado de su madre haciéndole caer la escoba.

Tanto ella como yo nos agachamos a recogerla, nuestras miradas chocaron a la par que nuestras manos se rozaron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía verla tan de cerca, aún poseía las pecas en su nariz, su rostro lucía un tanto más maduro, pero no por eso perdía belleza y sus ojos... sus ojos volvieron a decirme todo aquello que su corazón y el mío guardaban.

— Hasta pronto, Hermione _**Granger**_—. Le dije yo y ella miró hacia nuestras manos.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y entonces solté la escoba, me miró unos segundos más de los que usualmente se permitía y mucho menos en público, mientras que yo esperaba que el que la hubiera llamado por su apellido le hiciera saber que para mí ella jamás sería parte de Weasley, por muchos hijos que tuviera con él... Ella jamás sería una Weasley… al menos no para mí.

—Hasta pronto—. Logró decir antes de salir presurosa. No pensé más en ello, era lo mejor, luego fui con mi hijo a pagar por su escoba y regresamos a casa.

Nuestro tiempo había pasado ya… el tiempo, los compromisos que habíamos adquirido, ya se habían cargado nuestro amor… aunque éste se negara a morir y… posiblemente nos acompañaría de por vida.

/

/

/

Pasada una semana mí madre llegó a casa de visita, Astoria y ella fingen que se llevan bien, no se hace insoportable la escena cuando están juntas (Gracias a Merlín); pero como es costumbre de Astoria cuando mi madre llega, se la pasa todo el día en su sala de pintura.

Esta mañana me enteré por "El Profeta" que habían promovido a la Comadreja, ahora ganaría un sueldo un tanto mayor ya que ocuparía un cargo de confianza, definitivamente tener a Hermione a lado le daba algo de categoría a esa comadreja, en la foto del periódico estaban también sus hijos, la pequeña Rose y el menor, Hugo Weasley.

— No sé qué hace el profeta publicando este tipo de noticias—. Comentó mi madre cuando ojeaba el periódico.

— Es parte del quehacer del ministerio y de la prensa—. Dije yo.

— Asumo que Arthur y Molly Weasley han de estar celebrando—. Continuó mi madre.

— No lo sé—. Dije yo sin mucho interés—. Es probable.

— Vaya que ha crecido esa familia—. Continuó mi madre—. Aunque es típico de ese tipo de gente que se dedique a tener hijos.

Luego la observé ojear la fotografía que "El profeta" había publicado de los Weasley, por supuesto eso hace ella cuando quiere buscar hasta el más mínimo de los defectos para criticarlo; siempre ha hecho lo propio y por lo tanto a mi ya no me molesta, simplemente me acostumbré.

_"¿Es posible que Molly haya engordado más?", "¡Uh! ¡Arthur Weasley también, ¿Pero cuántos hijos tienen, por Merlín?!... "Con razón nunca les alcanzó el dinero" y blah... blah... blah..."_

Comentarios similares hasta que de pronto se hizo un corto silencio... raro.

— Vaya... ha de ser cuestión de genes—. Dijo mi madre con un dejo de sorpresa en la voz, ya yo no distinguía del tono de "Sorpresa con ironía" o "Sorpresa verdadera"; además porque estaba seguro que iba a criticar de nuevo a la señora Weasley o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, lo que vino a continuación no me lo hubiera esperado jamás.

— Esa mujer que se casó con el menor de los Weasley tiene genes positivos para tratarse de una "hija de muggles"—. Dijo mi madre, a mí... francamente se me estaba agotando la paciencia—. Mira esos rasgos...

— ¿Estás hablando de Granger?—. Dije yo esperando a algún comentario más por parte de mi madre.

— ¡Qué va!—. Dijo ella—. Hablo de la niña... asumo que debe ser su hija, son muy parecidas.

— ¿De quién hablan?

Genial, precisamente en ese momento Astoria había decidido compartir el desayuno, llegando elegantemente tarde (Según ella, porque bien sabía yo que lo que buscaba era sentirse superior a mi madre y hacérselo saber, claro está)

— Buenos días, querida—. Saludó mi madre con cierta frialdad.

— Buenos días Narcisa... Querido...—. Respondió Astoria sentándose frente a mi madre—. ¿De qué hablaban con tanto interés?

— De nada—. Respondí yo; pero mi madre tenía ya la excusa perfecta para fastidiar a Astoria.

— Hablábamos de la hija de Hermione Granger—. Dijo Narcisa—. ¿La conoces, querida?

Astoria ladeó la mirada hacia mí unos segundos y luego de colocar dos terrones de azúcar en su café respondió con total calma.

— ¿Sería importante que lo hiciera?—. Preguntó Astoria removiendo su café—. Vamos... se trata de los "Weasley" después de todo.

— Exactamente ahí está la peculiaridad—. Dijo mi madre con cierta "Dulzura"—. Para ser parte de esa familia y más teniendo una madre "no pura"... la hija resulta extrañamente "fina".

— Ha de ser algún accidente genético—. Comentó Astoria.

Yo ya comenzaba a contar hasta mil intentando no perder la calma, el bombardeo de comentarios filosos, iban y venían y tal parecía que mi café no se terminaba jamás, eso y que no tenía una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para poder salir de ese sitio sin levantar sospechas.

— Pero mírala, querida—. Dijo mamá dándole el periódico a Astoria, quien tuvo que aceptarlo—. No me refiero solo al físico, es muy parecida a su madre, pero no sé... sus rasgos son distintos a la vez.

Astoria sonrió con total fingimiento y ojeó desinteresadamente la página del periódico... nota mental, -"No volver a comprar "El Profeta" cuando aparezca un Weasley en él"

— Y esa actitud tan impropia para una Weasley—. Continuó aguijoneando mi madre—. Prácticamente acapara toda la fotografía... al lado de los simplones de sus tíos, hasta de sus padres y hermano, tiene un aire extraño... muy extraño.

— Enhorabuena que no haya salido al padre—. Dijo Astoria con cierta sorna—. Y en cuanto a "extraña", bueno Narcisa... esa familia está llena de gente rara, así que no veo la razón por la cual esa niña sea especial.

— De hecho—. Intervine yo ganándome miradas de ambas—. Sí, es especial.

— ¿Cómo?—. Dijo Astoria levemente enojada (Aunque seguro sentía más enojo del que mostraba), y era claro, yo JAMÁS decía algo positivo de un Weasley… pero pese a Astoria, mi madre y hasta pese a mí mismo… Rose era caso aparte.

— Scorpius y yo nos la encontramos en el callejón Diagon—. Dije yo...—. Esa niña es muy sagaz, digamos que piensa de forma totalmente distinta a los límites "Weasley"... con decir que quiere ser de Slytherin.

— Curioso—. Dijo mi madre.

— No le veo el punto de conversación—. Comentó Astoria.

Ya no hice mayor comentario; mi madre a Merlín gracias, dio por finalizado el asunto de Rose Weasley. Luego, como suelo hacer siempre que mi madre y esposa se juntan, huí al Ministerio; no me preocupo por mi hijo... Scor siempre se ve beneficiado con las batallas de su madre y abuela, ya que normalmente se debaten en quién lo consiente más.

Así permanecí cerca de un mes, mi madre terminó con su visita y las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, en lo que cabía; Scor se la pasa practicando con su escoba o de lo contrario posa para su madre, Astoria como siempre o está de compras o está pintando a Scorpius

Pero mi tan ansiada paz me resultó totalmente esquiva.

Un día llegué al despacho que tengo reservado en el Ministerio, como de costumbre mi asistente estaba lista a recibir las cotidianas órdenes y a entregarme el informe correspondiente. Los recibo y noto que ella está inusualmente nerviosa.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Norma?—. Pregunto no tengo idea por qué, pero ella me mira incluso más asustada.

— Ahm... bueno, es que... hay alguien esperándole; le dije que no entrara; pero... ella...—.

No esperé a que me lo terminara de explicar, simplemente giré la cabeza y tuve que dar un paso atrás al ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Tú...?

Apenas podía creerlo, pero allí estaba, la vi ponerse de pie con mucha lentitud, llevaba puesto un vestido verde que se ceñía a su cintura y cubría perfectamente sus brazos, el escote era propio de una dama casada y sus cabellos estaban atados a una media cola; sus manos estaban asidas con fuerza a su cartera, ella respiraba algo agitada y por alguna razón no quitaba la mirada de mí.

— ¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Necesita que traiga algo?—. Dijo mi asistente regresándome a mi realidad, rápidamente voltee.

— No... Cancela todo lo que tenga que hacer hoy—. Dije yo.

— P-pero señor... el ministro—. Titubeó Norma.

— DIJE... todo—. Puntualicé y cerré la puerta.

Nuevamente dentro, volvimos a lo de antes... mirarnos, analicé los gestos de ella, sus manos apretujaban la cartera como si estuviera imaginando tener el cuello de alguien entre ellas; fue entonces que me percaté de un ligero temblor en sus hombros.

— Hermione ¿Qué sucede?—. Pregunté y ella me miró con cara de espanto...—. Hermione estás temblando, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sucedió algo malo? ¡¿Qué pasa?!—. Pregunté yo acercándome un poco.

Entonces ella retrocedió.

— No—. Musitó ella en algo parecido a un sollozo—. Por favor...

— Bien, será mejor que me digas de una buena vez lo que ocurre Hermione Granger o...—. Dije yo con tono enérgico

— A eso vine...—. Me cortó ella—. Pero... pero... ¡No sé cómo! ¡No sé! ¡No lo sé!—. Explotó ella soltándose a llorar mientras trataba de explicar con las manos algo que yo no entendía, la tembladera de su cuerpo aumentó en gran medida, ella estaba en una crisis nerviosa.

Tan rápido como la escuché me acerqué nuevamente obligándola a sentarse, ella lo hizo por breves segundos; pero se puso de pie de nuevo mientras seguía llorando.

— Hermione necesitas calmarte ¿De acuerdo?—. Dije yo—. No puedo ayudarte si no sé lo que sucede.

— No querrás ayudarme—. Dijo ella—. Nadie puede ayudarme, ni siquiera tú... ¡Menos tú!

— ¿En qué? ¿Tuviste problemas?, Merlín ¿Mataste a alguien?—. Dije yo sin que se me ocurriera algo coherente en esos momentos—. Vamos...

De pronto ella se lanzó a mi cuello.

— ¡Perdóname!—. Dijo ella mirándome con sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas—. Perdóname... necesito que me perdones.

— Hermione—. Pronuncié su nombre mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía, entonces la estreché entre mis brazos como hacía años no lo hacía y escuché sus sollozos en mi oído.

— Lo siento mucho—. Dijo ella separando un poco su rostro para mirarme—. Draco... tengo que decirlo... te amé mucho, mucho... y... aún lo hago

— H-Hermione—. Logré titubear, ¿Qué podía haber sucedido para que ella dijera todo eso?

— Lo voy a hacer siempre... aunque tú me llegues a odiar de nuevo—. Continuó ella bajando de nuevo la mirada, luego usó sus manos para alejarme un poco.

— Hermione...—. Intenté decir.

— Por favor... solo escucha—. Dijo ella volviendo a mirarme—. Tengo que decirte algo muy serio... algo... ay Dios, ¿Cómo te lo digo? ¿Cómo te lo digo?—. Dijo ella alzando la mirada al cielo mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

— Tranquila...—. Dije yo—. Tranquila... ¿De qué tienes miedo?... Hermione digas lo que me digas, jamás voy a odiarte como dices.

Ella me miró unos segundos y acarició brevemente mi cara con mano temblorosa

— Si lo vas a hacer—. Dijo ella son la sonrisa más triste que hubiera visto jamás—. Lo harás... porque... Draco... Rose... Rose es...

— ¿Se trata de Rose? ¿Pasó algo?—. Pregunté yo y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo escúchame, esto es muy difícil Draco... muy difícil—. Dijo ella—. Tiene que ver con Rose... yo... la verdad nunca estuve segura de mi hija hasta que nació.

— ¿Segura?—. Pregunté yo sin comprender, ella me miró con mucha fuerza y decidí solo escuchar como ella había pedido.

— Cuando... me la trajeron por primera vez y vi su mechoncito de cabello rojo, estuve segura que el camino que había escogido era el correcto—. Dijo ella—. Pero como viste, Rose no se parece en nada a Ron.

— Nada excepto en su cabello—. Dije yo.

— Exacto—. Dijo ella—. H-hace unas semanas... fue el cumpleaños de Rose; mi... mi madre había dicho que Rose era netamente una Granger, cuando... cuando yo comenté lo de su cabello; ella dijo que aquél tono lo había heredado de mi abuela paterna, luego me mostró un mechón de cabello de mi abuela... era el mismo tono ¿Comprendes?

— Ahm... no—. Dije yo—. No, lo siento... yo, perdón... pero, no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

— Draco cuando... cuando decidí casarme con Ron, era difícil alejarme de ti y continuamos nuestras relaciones—. Dijo ella, yo solo asentí.

— ¿Weasley se enteró de algo?—. Pregunté yo y enseguida até los cabos, debía haber sido eso... la comadreja se había enterado de nuestra relación y seguramente el muy estúpido estaba dudando de si su hija era su hija; pero vamos... solo faltaba ver a la pequeña—. ¿Es eso?

— No—. Dijo ella—. Aún no...primero, debía estar segura.

— Volví a perderme, no entiendo, Herm... ¿Segura de qué?—. Pregunté.

— Draco... yo... yo me casé embarazada—. Dijo Hermione, cada vez entendía menos—. Y todo este tiempo edifiqué la vida que había escogido creyendo que todo estaba como debía estar... pero no... Estoy segura... Draco, Rose no es hija de Ron.

Y por fin lo había dicho, yo abrí los ojos MUCHO… sorprendido que me dijera eso, pero no tardé ni 3 segundos en sopesar sus palabras.

En ese momento el que comenzó a hiperventilar fui yo. Luego, tan rápido como mi subconsciente me lo ordenó me puse de pie alejándome de ella unos pasos

— Sabes lo que eso significa—. Continuó ella a mis espaldas—. El modo de ser de Rose nunca lo ha tenido un Weasley; todos lo aluden a que sacó mi carácter, pero solo yo sé que no es cierto...

Yo no fui capaz de articular palabra, volteé hacia ella como si esperara a que me dijera "¡Ja-ja caíste!", pero ella lucía muy seria.

— Lo siento mucho...—. Dijo ella—. Lo siento, yo... yo jamás me detuve a pensar que Rose podía no ser hija de Ron; solo... solo lo sospeché cuando me enteré de los rasgos de mi abuela, desde entonces he observado a mi hija, sabe Dios que he comparado todas las fotografías que encontré en casa de Ron y en la mía... incluso con las fotografías de tu familia y...

— ¿Y qué?—. Logré decir.

— Esa niña no es una Weasley—. Respondió Hermione enfrentándome—. Su modo de desenvolverse; de comprender las cosas, de ser astuta... es decir, vamos... le gusta el Quidditch, quiere ir a Slytherin... Merlín, ¡Incluso sus gestos cuando quiere salirse con la suya son iguales a los...!

— ESPERA—. Pedí yo levantando una mano, era demasiado ruido con la voz de Hermione y mi voz interior tratando de asimilar la información.

Mi mente dibujó la imagen de Rose, y sin quererlo también recordé lo que mi madre había dicho.

"_Para ser parte de esa familia y más teniendo una madre Sangre sucia... la hija resulta extrañamente "fina"... No me refiero solo al físico, es muy parecida a su madre, pero no sé... sus rasgos son distintos a la vez._

Era prácticamente similar a lo que Hermione me decía, ¿Pero cómo podía ser posible?, es decir, por el físico fácilmente podía ser confundida por una Weasley y en más estaba seguro de la paternidad de la comadreja debido al color de cabello, era un rasgo común en esa familia; pero... como mamá había dicho:

_"Y esa actitud tan impropia para una Weasley, prácticamente acapara toda la fotografía... al lado de los simplones de sus tíos, hasta de sus padres y hermano, tiene un aire extraño... muy extraño"_

— ¿Por qué...?—. Titubee—. ¿Hiciste alguna prueba?; ¿Cómo estás tan...?

— No con Ron—. Interrumpió ella—. No hice una prueba con él, pero logré que Ginny hiciera el hechizo.

— ¿Qué hechizo?—. Pregunté yo enfrentándola.

— El "Diffendo"—. Dijo ella —. Ginny creyó que sólo ayudaba a una de mis locas invenciones y lo hizo... le hice creer que había colocado una barrera de protección sobre Rose para desviar preguntas... Sabes lo que hace el Diffendo... comprueba los lazos entre las personas.

Claro que sabía lo que era; cuando se aplicaba un Diffendo, de la varita de quien lo aplicaba salía una conexión con la otra persona, si aquélla conexión era uniforme entonces esas personas guardaban parentesco; si era diferida... el parentesco podía ser lejano... pero si no había contacto...

— El Diffendo de Ginny esquivó a Rose todo el tiempo, como se repelen fuerzas magnéticas al ser forzadas—. Dijo Hermione.

— ¿Dónde está ella?—. Dije yo casi con voz sombría, Hermione me miró extrañada—. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ...?—. Hice una pausa, no había querido gritarle—. Disculpa, ¿Dónde está Rose?

— En casa—. Dijo Hermione.

— Llévala a Malfoy Ville en la tarde—. Dije yo—. Aplicaré yo mismo el Diffendo, así saldremos de duda.

— Draco...—. Dijo Hermione sacándome de mis cavilaciones—. No...

— ¿No?, Hermione... viniste a mí después de casi 05 años, ¡05 años de no dirigirnos más que el saludo o una plática cordial de dos perfectos desconocidos!, ¿Y para qué?... ah sí, ¡Para decirme que es probable que tengamos **una – HIJA!**... lo quiero comprobar... y no puedes… repito… ** NO PUEDES**, decirme _que no_—. Le dije yo.

— ES tu hija—. Recalcó ella y yo no pude contener mi frustración, la tomé por los brazos y la zarandee un poco.

— PRECISAMENTE POR ESO QUIERO SABERLO A CIENCIA CIERTA—. Grité—. Porque si es cierto entonces significa que Rose está con la familia equivocada, que está creciendo donde no le corresponde, ¡Con el padre que NO le corresponde!

Ella no respondió, hasta parecía que aceptaría sumisa el que yo le hiciera daño.

— Jamás hubiera querido que sucediera así—. Dijo ella—. Perdón...

— Aún no te das cuenta de la magnitud de esto—. Dije yo suavizando mi tacto—. Tienes que llevar a Rose a mi casa hoy mismo Hermione.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá de la oficina, su rostro expresaba claramente que estaba en una lucha mental, yo me mantuve expectante y determinado a obligarla si me decía que no; pero unos segundos más tarde ella se puso de pie.

— Bien—. Respondió cogiendo su bolso—. Bien... pero antes debo...

— No hay excusas—. La interrumpí yo—. Inventaré algo para que Astoria no esté en casa, es HOY Hermione.

— ¿Crees que es fácil?—. Me dijo ella molesta—. Que llegaré a casa y le diré a Ron: "Saldré un momento con Rose", ¿Adónde? dirá él y yo muy tranquila diré... "Oh pues... a la casa de Malfoy"... SENCILLÍSIMO **¿NO?**

— Si la prueba resulta positiva será lo de menos—. Dije yo.

— ¡No es así de simple Draco!—. Exclamó ella—. ¿Y qué hay de Rose?... ¡Mi hija cree que Ron es su padre! ¡Lo quiere como a su padre!

— ¡Sí, pero no lo es!—. Dije yo.

— No...—. Dijo ella plantándose seria frente a mí y limpiando su rostro de lágrimas—. No puedo hacerle eso, no puedo... Rose no puede pagar mi error.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga yo entonces? ¿Que me quede callado? ¿Que la vea crecer en silencio con la duda de si es hija nuestra o no?—. Le pregunté, en serio no quería imaginarme lo que haría si ella me decía que sí.

— ¡Esto no es por ti!—. Reclamó Hermione—. ¡Ni por mí tampoco!... nosotros no importamos Draco... Rose sí, yo... si te lo dije fue... para no guardar algo tan grande conmigo, porque tienes derecho a saber... pero no puedo simplemente arrancar a Rose de la familia que conoce y decirle que puede ser una Malfoy... ¡Le rompería el corazón!.

— La sangre llama a la sangre Hermione—. Dije yo luego de un rato; ok... yo tampoco quería que Rose saliera lastimada; pero si el Diffendo había dado esa muestra con un Weasley, significaba que la niña no pertenecía a aquella familia—. No me importan cuántos conflictos morales puedas tener en estos momentos ¡Al demonio con ellos!...

— ¿Ah sí?... ¿Y qué harás entonces si es verdad?—. Intervino ella—. Si Rose resulta ser tuya, ¿Scorpius y Astoria dejan de importar?... ¿Cómo explicarás un repentino interés por una Weasley?, ¿O vas a luchar la paternidad de Rose? ¿Cómo le explicas las cosas a tu hijo? ¡¿Cómo?!

Touché... doble Touché... ¡Y a traición…!

Rayos, había olvidado cuanto detestaba que ella tuviera razón... hablando realistamente, si Astoria se enteraba, lo único que haría sería tratar de proteger los intereses de su hijo y muy probablemente pondría a Scorpius en mi contra y en contra de su supuesta hermana; nunca me daría el divorcio, eso era seguro... en familias aristocráticas como las nuestras, el matrimonio era llevado efectivamente hasta que "La muerte nos separe"… salvo algunas rarísimas excepciones.

En el caso de Scorpius, la situación se complicaba más, ¿Qué le diría?

_"Hijo, ¿Sabes?, tienes una hermana... verás, había una vez tu padre que se enamoró de..."  
_

¿Y luego explicarle de dónde venían los bebés?... ¿Y por qué su hermana y él tenían distintas mamás?..."

— Tienes que pensar en ellos-. Dijo Hermione... demonios, ¡Estaba harto del TENER QUE!—. Así como yo tengo que pensar en Ron y en Hugo... y tú y yo debemos pensar en lo que es mejor para Rose.

Y ahí estaba una Hermione queriéndose dar de "muy madura y madre ejemplar", bien, el tiempo no solo la había cambiado a ella; sino también a mí, si bien seguía siendo un impulsivo de primera al inicio, podía controlarme muy bien ahora y planear mis movimientos a fin de obtener lo que quería con mayor eficiencia que antes.

— ¿Y tú lo sabes acaso?—. Le dije—. ¿Sabes lo que es mejor para Rose?

— Soy su madre.

— Y yo su supuesto padre—. Objeté—. Y perdóname, pero hasta este punto de la vida de esa niña, no has tomado muy buenas decisiones por ella

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Nada de esto estaría sucediendo si no te hubieras casado tan precipitadamente por el solo hecho de querer olvidarte de mí-. Le reclamé y eso ni ella me lo podía negar—. ¡Por hacer estupideces antes y después con tal de sacarme de tu vida!

— ¿Disculpa? Te recuerdo que de haber hecho estupideces ¡No las hice sola!

— EXACTO—. Dije yo—. ¡Y es precisamente esa razón la que nos tiene en este momento aquí discutiendo sobre nuestra posible hija!-... bien... tienes razón, ni tú ni yo importamos ahora, sino Rose... pero tu forma de darle importancia no significa que ella deba resignarse a no saber quién es... ¡Solo porque sus padres no supieron luchar a su debido tiempo! ¡O porque no supieron cómo explicar las cosas a su debido tiempo!

Tenía todo mi ímpetu y mis argumentos formados durante años solo esperando a que Hermione me refutara para soltarlos sobre ella, pero aunque tenía la boca semi-abierta, y posiblemente la intención agonizante de decir algo en contra, simplemente salió un pequeño hipido de su garganta.

Entonces desvió la mirada de la mira, giró sobre si misma caminando hacia un librero en mi oficina, en profundo silencio, yo mientras tanto la observaba a la expectativa de lo que ella pudiera hacer o decir; y ya en ese punto preferí ponerme de obstáculo humano entre ella y la puerta, no faltara que decidiera huir despavorida.

- T-Tampoco tu forma es la correcta-. Dijo al cabo de un rato y decidió enfrentarme-. Quieres que la lleve a Malfoy Ville, quieres aplicar el Diffendo en ella y que de buenas a primeras ella salte de alegría al saber que es una Malfoy... Draco; Rose tiene 5 años, pero no es tonta... ya averiguó lo que es un Diffendo a estas alturas, ¿Qué vas a decirle cuando te pregunte?... "_¿Soy tu verdadero padre, Eres una Malfoy?_"... ¿Tienes idea de lo que puedes provocarle? y no solo a ella ¿Sino también a Scorpius?

— Y llegamos al punto en que ni tu solución de vuelta al olvido es buena, ni la mía tampoco—. Dije yo—. ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?

— No lo sé...—. Dijo Hermione y por segunda vez en mi vida la vi totalmente perdida—. Sé esto hace semanas, no puedo dormir, no puedo mirar a Ron a la cara ni tampoco mirar a mi hija sin convencerme de que no es una Weasley... me parte el alma ver a Rose junto a Ron, siento ganas de llorar cuando le dice "papá"... Ron piensa que estoy embarazada de nuevo; por eso pude venir hoy, él cree que estoy en San Mungo.

— Una mentira lleva a otra, y a otra...—. Dije yo para ambos—. Weasley menor trabaja en San Mungo ¿No?

— Pasaré allí después—. Dijo Hermione.

— Lo tienes todo bien preparado...—. Dije yo localizando en una esquina una botella con Coñac—. Solo que no puedes salir de tu mentira por mucho que lo intentes.

Ella había mencionado a Weasley; a su hijo menor también, y yo tenía presentes a Scorpius y a Astoria; MENUDO LÍO... como si yo supiera qué hacer a ciencia cierta... nuevamente me sentía un estúpido chiquillo tratando de encontrar alguna solución a una de sus metidas de pata...

— Perdóname...—. Dijo ella mientras yo me servía una copa... Merlín, Morgana y... ¡Y hasta Dumbledore! ¡Cómo necesitaba esa copa!—. Draco, creí que hacía lo correcto.

— Bien, ya ves que no—. Dije yo mientras bebía.

— Perdóname—. Repitió ella y la sentí sollozar—. Por favor, perdóname...

— Mmmm—. Musité mientras daba otro trago y servía de nuevo la copa, ok... era hora de comportarse como un adulto—. No soy yo quien deba perdonarte, ni tú tampoco tienes que perdonarme a mí... los dos cometimos errores ¿No?, ahora son nuestros hijos quienes pueden sufrir las consecuencias... la pregunta es ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

Ella me miró solamente, no tenía una respuesta y yo ya lo suponía, irónico que por primera vez en la historia de la magia, Hermione Granger no tuviera la solución a un problema (Una solución que no fuera un giratiempos, claro)

— No podemos proceder de ningún modo mágico sin levantar la atención de la comunidad-. Seguí yo dándole un último y final trago a mi bebida—. Si llevaras a Rose a Malfoy Ville, seguramente algún elfo le comunicaría todo a Astoria tarde o temprano, tendré que aplicarle un ligero "Obliviate" a mi secretaria también, es tan cotilla como 3 Sketter juntas, el mismo caso sería el encontrarnos con Rose en algún sitio privado...

Entonces bufé de cansancio... no sabía exactamente lo que iba a resultar de planear todo ese asunto, pero... mejor iría despacio, esta vez no podía darme el lujo de dar pasos en falso, no con una supuesta hija mía de por medio.

— Tengo algunos seres que me deben favores—. Dije de pronto armando algo en mi cabeza—. Organizaré todo para una redada al mundo Muggle.

— ¿Al mundo Muggle?

— No voy a optar ni por tu solución ni por la mía, por ahora—. Dije mirándola de nuevo—. Primero habrá que cerciorarse que Rose es mía.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el mundo Muggle?

— Existen en tu mundo pruebas para comprobar la paternidad de un niño ¿O no?—. Dije yo—. Tu no tendrás problemas de llevar a Rose a una "cínica"

— Clínica...

— ¿Crees que me interesa hablar bien el vocabulario Muggle en estos momentos?—. Le reclamé yo tratando de no enfadarme de nuevo e ir al punto—. ¿Cuánto demora una prueba de paternidad?

— Es básicamente un análisis de sangre… asumo que días—. Dijo ella, pero entonces negó con la cabeza—. No… Ron no dejará que la lleve, únicamente vamos al mundo Muggle de visita a mis padres, nunca a un hospital ni nada por el estilo.

— Pues tú dirás—. Dije yo—. A mí me cuesta una llamada y tu adorado esposo estará mañana mismo en un tour por Egipto creyendo que hace un trabajo importante.

— Quizá… quizá deba hablar con Ron, quizá… contarle…

— Entonces respóndeme algo—. Dije yo—. ¿Te interesa tu matrimonio con Weasley?

— C-Claro que sí… por si no recuerdas tengo un hijo pequeño con él, Hugo…

— No te he preguntado por tu hijo menor… y por muy increíble que suene viniendo de mí, los hijos no son "eslabones" de una cadena Hermione—. Dije yo—. Fuera de Hugo… fuera del hipotético caso que Rose resulte ser hija de la comadreja, fuera de todas las comadrejas juntas y la imagen de esposa modelo que tienen de ti… ¿Te importa tu matrimonio?

Ella cerró los ojos un largo rato, yo me dediqué a esperar, sin embargo cuando se decidió a hablar, solo abrazó su cartera contra su pecho.

Pediré la ayuda de mi madre—. Dijo ella—. Separaré una cita en una clínica Muggle, tú solo deberás acudir a dar una muestra, yo… yo te escribiré para informarte—. Añadió y se volteó para irse.

Interpreté esa ausencia de respuesta, ella evitó mirarme a la cara desde entonces, pero simplemente no quise que se marchara, a dos escasos pasos de la puerta la sostuve de sus brazos, ella tembló ante mi toque y se tensionó enseguida.

Por favor… no te vayas de esa forma—. Dije yo contra todo pronóstico, ella soltó una de sus manos del bolso y la llevó hasta una de las mías.

Solo quince minutos… es el máximo de tiempo que concedes en tu despacho—. Dijo Hermione—. Si tu secretaria es tan cotilla… sospecharán.

No me importa—. Dije yo y lo dije en serio mientras pegaba su espalda a mi cuerpo—. Hace ya tanto tiempo…

Demasiado tiempo—. Aclaró ella y quitó su mano de la mía… me dolió, no aquél gesto sino la sensación de abandono que inundó mi cuerpo ante la idea que se marcharía.

Lo siguiente no lo razoné…

Cuando menos lo pensé mi cuerpo había reaccionado en contra de su malestar, mis manos que mantenían prisioneros sus brazos, la hicieron girar sobre sí misma acercándola a mí, ella se asustó y por inercia trató de empujarme, hasta que nos vimos a los ojos… y fue nuestra "casi" perdición.

Ella soltó su bolso y mis manos aflojaron cuando la sentí dejar de luchar, sus manos se elevaron hasta coger mi rostro por los costados inclinándolo hacia ella…

Lloró… lloró silenciosa mientras nos negábamos a parpadear, yo no pude, no quise contenerme, estaba tan cerca después de tantos años que quise besarla, la había extrañado tanto…

Suspiró acongojada sobre mis labios ansiosos, llené mis pulmones de ese aroma tan característico de ella, mis manos ya en su cintura la apretaban con fuerza, negándose a dejarla ir… pero a escasos milímetros de tan siquiera un roce, ella desvió el rostro hacia mi mejilla, la escuché sollozar y humedecer mi piel con sus lágrimas, sus manos aun no me abandonaban y ella acariciaba mi rostro con el suyo.

No podemos…—. Sollozó—. No podemos

¿Por qué no?... jamás hubieras permitido que me acerque si amaras a Weasley—. La confronté presionando su cintura—. Y yo no amo a Astoria… ¿Por qué no?

Porque…—. Musitó ella aferrándose a mí con fuerza—. Ya cometimos muchos errores, pero no podemos cometer este tipo de errores… cuando tenemos hijos.

Hermione…—. La llamé queriendo convencerla.

No—. Dijo ella y me separé solo un poco, entonces besé su frente notando cómo enseguida ella cerraba los ojos y murmuraba mi nombre en súplica, sus manos que antes me abrazaban de pronto quisieron alejarme y me desesperé.

Draco… por favor—. Pidió ella.

Te amo…—. Dije sin pensar… sin lógica, ni con doble intención, resignándome a su marcha, tan sencillo como mi voz atrapada en mi garganta por años que al fin encontraba escape, tan simple como esas dos palabras.

Ella sollozó con fuerza

Lo siento… ¡Lo siento tanto!—. Dijo y yo no entendí hasta que recorrió mi rostro con sus pulgares, justo por debajo de mis ojos… así es… yo no resulté tan fuerte como siempre había pensado.

Es una agonía Hermione… 5 años de agonía, de rutina… un día tras otro aprendiendo a vivir conmigo mismo en un mundo donde no estás tú—. Dije sin contenerme—. Sé que fui un cobarde… pero este cobarde… te ama y consciente o inconscientemente te ha anhelado cada uno de estos jodidos 5 años y…

No me dejó terminar, antes de que siguiera relevándome unió sus labios a los míos mientras sus manos se acomodaban en mi nuca y espalda, reaccioné pronto estrechando su cuerpo contra el mío, avanzando con ella hasta toparnos con la pared mientras absorbía y entregaba todo lo que por cinco años me había faltado.

Lo tomé una y otra vez hasta que fue ella, de nuevo la que detuvo todo, cogiéndome del rostro para alejarme.

Ya…—. Musitó casi sin aire, respiró frenéticamente manteniéndome lejos de ella—. Ya… por favor…

La conciencia nos había regresado a ambos, la sostuve aún contra mí y apoyé mi frente en la suya, entonces dije algo estúpido… una chiquillada, pero que a la vez era lo que más yo quería en esos momentos.

Quisiera retroceder el tiempo—. Le dije—. Ser lo suficientemente valiente y no aceptar un matrimonio por conveniencia… ser lo suficientemente valiente para buscarte, sacarte de esa "madriguera" y enfrentar a todos…

Ya shhh… no digas más… ya no es… posible—. Musitó ella colocando una mano sobre mi boca—. Me tengo que ir…

Di que me amas…—. Le exigí—. Dime… que no me has olvidado…

Lo sabes…—. Dijo ella y me empujó con cierta delicadeza—. _"__... nadie puede sustituirnos... por mucho que lo intentemos"_

Aquellas palabras, mis palabras y la última mirada que me dedicó antes de marcharse me hicieron consciente de que jamás podría arrancarla de mi vida, así como ella seguramente lo había comprendido también, con o sin que Rose fuera nuestra… no podíamos olvidarnos, aunque el mundo estuviera en nuestra contra.

Era casi poético, o predestinado, todo en nosotros nos llamaba el uno al otro, nuestra piel, nuestras bocas, nuestros cuerpos….estábamos _enredados_, liados de alguna mágica forma, pegados de alguna forma… y por cómo lo había notado, _casi desesperados_ el uno por el otro.

Yo sabía o intuía que el asunto de Rose sería el empujoncito necesario para tomar las riendas de un destino que hasta ese día nos había tenido del cuello y andando al látigo.

Ahora que lo pienso… habrían heridos… sí, posiblemente… pero el reloj estaba en los últimos granos de arena atrapados en el nudo que… tarde o temprano… tendría que soltarlos…

…después solo quedaría darle la vuelta.

…

…

…

…

…

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

Infinitas gracias por sus comentarios y por si leen la historia , igual yo actualizaré el tercer capítulo pronto.

Saludos cariñosos a todas.

Pao-Hale20


	3. Cuando se necesita un amigo

**Queridas lectoras:**

**Bueno, ante todo, agradecerles una vez más el apoyo al fic , espero de igual manera que este capítulo sea de su agrado (dentro del drama, claro), se me ha ocurrido ahora darle un espacio a Ron, pero ya no en tiempo pasado, (al menos no tanto), creo que sería redundar en el tema, de modo que a manera de ubicación, este capítulo se centra desde que Hermione se percata de que Rose podría ser hija de Draco, específicamente, luego del cumpleaños de la niña en la casa de los Granger. Noticia: hay cuarto capítulo (ya me desbandé u.u)**

* * *

"**AHORA QUE LO PIENSO"**

**...**

**...**

**CAPÍTULO III. —** _"Cuando se necesita un amigo"_

…

…

Llevaba una hora sentado en la sala de Ginny, la casa de los Potter era acogedora, quizá obra y gracia de mi hermana, Harry no había sido nunca tan cuidadoso en cada detalle, a diferencia de ella… posiblemente influencia de haber vivido tanto tiempo como la más pequeña de los hijos de Molly y Arthur Weasley.

Habían ocasiones en los que necesitaba salir de mi propia casa, y de alguna forma iba a parar a la casa de mi hermana o a "Sortilegios Weasley", pero después del último cumpleaños de Rose, George y Fred se habían marchado en una especie de excursión por América, bajo el pretexto de "buscar nueva inspiración"… claro que Angelina y Katie no estaban muy contentas con los continuos viajes de sus maridos, pero ellos argumentaban que eran "espíritus libres".

No pude evitar suspirar, inconscientemente deseaba que Hermione fuera tan controladora y celosa como las esposas de mis hermanos, la última vez que me ausenté casi un mes, ella simplemente había dicho que "estaba bien", procediendo a hacerme una serie de recomendaciones en encantamientos antes de mi viaje, ahora que lo pienso… después o incluso tiempo antes de habernos casado, Hermione nunca se mostró celosa conmigo… si acaso molesta cuando algo no le parecía bien, pero ya ni siquiera alguna visita de las Patil o Lavender la inquietaba demasiado.

Quise pensar que era normal, que estaba bien, después de todo, las cosas habían marchado tal y como se esperaban de nosotros, nos casamos, tuvimos dos hijos a los que adoro, es decir… todo era como debía ser; pero algo dentro de mí dudaba…

… no quise nunca prestarle atención, pero la duda seguía allí desde que salimos de Hogwarts incluso.

De alguna manera… aún desde entonces, sentía que Hermione no era completamente mía, como si ella se guardara una parte de sí misma exclusivamente para ella… una parte que alguna vez yo había tenido entre mis manos y que sin saber cuándo ni cómo, había perdido…

— Si no los conociera… diría que has discutido con Hermione, tienes la misma cara de cuando ella te regañaba con razón en el colegio—. Me dijo Harry ofreciéndome una copita de jerez.

"_Ojalá fuera eso"_, pienso yo… quizá así sabría si hice algo mal.

— Algo hay de eso, pero algo me dice que esta vez ella no tiene razón.

— Osea que sí tiene que ver con Hermione…—. Comenta él, sentándose a mi lado—.Vamos hombre, no ha de ser para tanto…

— Ella está muy extraña últimamente, no lo sé…—. Respondo yo tratando de resumir los últimos días.

Hermione siempre se había mantenido neutralmente serena y hasta cierto punto conforme durante nuestra vida de casados, pero desde el último cumpleaños de Rosie… algo había cambiado que la mantiene inquieta, alerta… cansada muchas veces y a veces irritable.

—Cuéntame, quizá pueda ayudarte—. Dice Harry dándole un sorbo a su jerez, yo miro la mía con poco interés.

—Cuando… ya sabes, cuando tuvimos a Hugo, Hermione dejó de trabajar y se dedicó a los niños—. Comienzo yo… la verdad no sé ni por dónde comenzar—. No lo sé Harry, hasta ahora todo había estado… "bien"

Bien, si claro… _"Bien"_

—Es decir…—. Continúo y apreto un poco la copa, _"Vaya… si es difícil con Harry no me imagino hablando de esto con la misma Hermione"_—. Hasta me ascendieron en el Ministerio, Hermione sigue recibiendo su bono post-guerra, Hugo y Rose crecen y se llevan bien… y Hermione y yo… ella… —.

"_Rayos, mejor bebo algo, quizá sea más sencillo decirlo"_

Doy un profundo sorbo antes de respirar, mis pulmones arden un poco por la mezcla del aire y el licor, no me atrevo a mirar a Harry, pero siento que él me mira…

—Ella no es la misma…—. Digo al fin.

—Quizá esté algo estresada, ya la conoces, antes pasaba todo el día metida entre libros… ahora manejar a dos niños no debe ser sencillo, quizá es eso y solo está estresada—. Propone Harry esperanzado, yo apenas y sonrío.

—Lo pensé también y por eso ahora me llevo a Hugo o a Rose conmigo unas horas para que ella no tenga que lidiar con los dos—. Respondo—. Pero no es solo eso Harry… la noto, angustiada, cansada… ella ni siquiera deja que yo… pues… _tu sabes_.

Soy consciente que me he puesto colorado, aunque sea Harry no deja de abochornarme el hablar de este tipo de asuntos abiertamente, Harry tarda en comprender… pero solo un poco.

—Oh… ya… ya entiendo—. Dice él pasando una mano por el nido de gallinas que siempre ha tenido por cabeza en señal de nervios—. Claro… ehm…

—Ya van cerca de 2 meses… aunque tampoco era muy a menudo antes—. Agrego, Harry se pone primero colorado y luego... sorprendido.

Bien… no soy un sátiro, pero venga, es algo enteramente normal entre esposos, ¿No?, Hermione y yo somos… bueno no somos chiquillos, pero tampoco unos viejos y vamos ¡Vengo de una familia numerosa! ¡Precisamente mis padres no se dedicaban a pasar las noches leyendo!

—Vamos… hombre, bueno…—. Dice Harry—. ¿Qué es lo que tú estás pensando?

—¿Honestamente?—. Pregunto yo—. Al inicio creía que quizá Hermione… gustaba de alguien más…

—¿QUÉ?

—Calma… no es eso, prácticamente no sale de casa, a menos que sea la casa de su madre o la tuya… y siempre anda con los niños—. Dije yo—. He pensado que quizá esté embarazada de nuevo… las fechas coincidirían… posiblemente ella esté con Ginny en San Mungo ahora…

—Ron ¡Sí que me has dado un susto de muerte!—. Exclamó Harry y sonrió nervioso—. Pero bueno… quizá sea eso, que está embarazada de nuevo, ya sabes cómo se ponen las mujeres con lo del cambio hormonal y esas cosas… y no lo digo yo eh, lo dice Ginny, ya vez que está muy metida en eso en San Mungo.

—Por eso vine…—. Contesté yo—. No creo ser capaz de esperar las noticias en casa, asumo que Ginny vendrá aquí antes que Hermione a nuestro departamento…

— ¿Y Hugo?—. Preguntó Harry.

—Lo dejé con mis padres—. Dije yo—. Rose se ha quedado con su abuela Jean.

— Ron, tantos años de casado… tienes que aprender a confiar en Hermione, ella sabe lo que hace, ¿Cuándo no lo ha hecho?

— Sería sencillo si no sintiera todo el tiempo que me esconde algo—. Refuté yo poniéndome de pie, ¡Claro!, el paranoico siempre resultaba siendo yo, desde siempre…

— No te enfades amigo—. Dijo Harry sosteniéndome del hombro—. Pero en serio, ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría estarle sucediendo a Hermione?

"_Que haya dejado de quererme, que quiera separarse de mí"_—. Me dije automáticamente y cerré los ojos, frustrado.

— Apuesto a que hay un mini Ron o una Mini Hermione en camino y no es nada de lo que estás sospechando—. Alentó Harry y yo me animé a creer aquello… por espacio de 10 segundos, antes que la segunda ola de incertidumbre me golpeara sin piedad.

Sí… quizá si sea un embarazo, como dije, las fechas coincidirían, pero… la actitud de Hermione al menos desde que nació Rose no había cambiado, o al menos no había cambiado para mejor, me entristecía pensarlo… decir que Hermione "Se había ocupado de los niños", era mi forma de decir que a la vez, me había descuidado a mí.

De cualquier manera, creo que esperar a Ginny ahí sería caso perdido… sea quien fuera la que me diera la noticia de un embarazo o no, las cosas no cambiarían, como no cambiaron cuando nació Rose, y como tampoco cambiaron cuando nació Hugo.

—Sí… quizá tengas razón—. Digo para despistar a Harry, después argumenté que sería mejor esperar a Hermione en casa y cogí la red flu lo más rápido que pude, a juzgar por la cara de preocupación de Harry, no convencí demasiado con mi faceta de _"Estoy bien"_.

Estuve en casa en menos de un parpadeo, Hermione solía limpiar seguido la chimenea, por lo que técnicamente no tenía hollín y uno no ensuciaba el piso al entrar.

Suspiré…

Desde ayer tengo un pésimo presentimiento; quizá desde la última cena… podía recordarla vívidamente.

Hugo jugando con su comida, desganado sobre la mesa yo adelantándome a Hermione en reprenderlo y hacer que comiera adecuadamente… "Vale… no soy el ejemplo a la hora de comer"; pero Hermione había estado ya lo suficientemente tensa… y por alguna razón, no despegaba su atención de Rose; que a diferencia de su hermano, reservaba su espacio en la mesa con cada cosa en su sitio…

… el vaso con agua a su derecha, perfectamente limpio, un platillo pequeño con un cuchillo a la izquierda, donde ella separaba cierta parte de su comida, o ponía una porción medida de pan, el cuchillo y el tenedor se movían casi rítmicamente entre sus pequeñas manos y el sonido que hacía contra el plato era mínimo. Rose siempre parecía una muñequita a la hora de comer, postura erguida, mordiscos calmados y suaves… ninguna prisa, y siempre una servilleta a la mano y otra en su regazo.

Toda una pequeña damita…

—Cada día me alegro más que Rose se parezca tanto a ti—. Comenté tratando de iniciar una charla, Hermione sin embargo apenas y curvó la boca en una especie de sonrisa, llevándose a propósito un pedazo de pastel para evita hablar, no entendía ¿Por qué de pronto lucía más tensa de lo que estaba?

—Tengo tu cabello papá... y tus ojos—. Dijo Rose luego de limpiar su boquita con la servilleta, como venía haciendo cada que su madre no seguía la charla—. Abuelita Molly siempre lo dice.

—A veces me sentía resarcido, creyendo que la niña lo hacía por no dejarme con la palabra en la boca, claro, hasta que fue la misma Rose quien me bajó de mi nube, una vez en que aclaró frente a toda la familia que era _"incorrecto no seguir una charla de mesa, pues creaba tensión en el ambiente"._

(Sabrá Merlín de dónde sacó ese argumento, pero obviamente no concordaba con mi idea de "salvemos a papá de la indiferencia de mamá")

—Ehm… Hugo, ya deja de jugar con tu comida—. Regañé yo cuando un pedazo de pastel de mi hijo fue a parar a mi plato.

—Lo dicho, voy a tener que reforzar sus clases—. Dijo Rose—. Al menos ahora puede coger bien el tenedor… Hugo—. Llamó a su hermano—. Mamá se esforzó haciendo el pastel, no lo tires, ¿Ves?... —. Indicó señalando su plato—. Mi plato… TU plato, mi espacio… TU espacio, ¿Bien?... no tires comida al plato de papá.

Definitivamente me hizo recordar la vez que Hermione me corrigió el "Wingardium Leviosa" en Hogwarts. (Y apuesto a que en ese entonces tuve la misma cara de Hugo en la mesa). Asombrosamente Hugo comenzó a comer cuidando que ni una migaja se saliera de "su espacio".

—"_Magia Granger"_—. Pensé yo y recordé a mi esposa, la cual, al puro estilo de Hugo, estaba jugando con el último pedazo de pastel en su plato, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Mamá, el palo de mi escoba se ha astillado, necesito comprar sábila y pulidor—. Dijo Rose dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato, nuevamente como toda una damita—. ¿Mamá?

Hermione seguía absorta, fue el inicio de mi mal presentimiento.

—Hermione, cariño ¿Estás bien?—. Pregunté, ella elevó la mirada algo asustada. Rose y yo le mirábamos sin entender su falta de atención, y ella dejó los cubiertos en el plato solo para intentar sonreír de nuevo.

—Sí, estoy bien… solo pensaba en… nada de cuidado, ¿Qué me decían?—. Respondió al fin ella.

—Yo decía que el palo de mi escoba se había astillado y que necesito algunos materiales para arreglarlo—. Dijo Rose elocuentemente.

— Ah, sí… claro hija, mañana podemos ir a comprarlos luego de la visita a la abuela Jean—. Respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie y cogiendo el servicio, primero suyos, luego de Rose—. ¿Terminaste?—. dijo al estar a mi lado.

Quedaba algo del pastel, pero en definitiva, a mí se me había quitado el hambre.

— Déjalo, yo lo levantaré—. Respondí, en otro tiempo, quizá al inicio de nuestro matrimonio, el hecho de que yo dejara algo en el plato, era la señal perfecta para que Hermione supiera que me "pasaba algo".

Ella sonrió, otra vez.

— Puedo con ello, no pesa demasiado—. Respondió y yo sentí como si me hubieran dado de comer cemento, por la presión en mi estómago, ella cogió mi servicio y el de Hugo que había cavado victoriosamente su parte y comenzó a acomodarlos para llevarlo todo en una sola tanda.

—¿Tendrán la sábila de las sierras sudamericanas?—. Continuó Rose, ajena totalmente al "pequeño" problema conyugal—. Leí que la madera de mi Nimbus 2001 es más receptiva a ese tipo de sábila.

— Bueno, ya veremos—. Comentó Hermione escuetamente, colocando los restos en un solo plato

—Aunque sea el modelo pequeño, quizá no fue tan buena idea comprar esa escoba—. Dije yo, particularmente le tenía cierta rencilla a esas elegantes escobas negras—. ¿No había el modelo de entrenamiento de una saeta de fuego?

— Ya lo discutimos—. Dijo Rose en un tono muy semejante al de su madre cuando quería recalcar algo obvio—. Las saetas de fuego solo existen como escobas de carrera… para mí era escoger entre una Moscarda y la Nimbus 2001.

—¿Y qué hay de malo con las Moscardas?—. Dije yo.

—"Escobas para toda la familia"—. Citó Rose—. No quiero ser egoísta, pero es MI escoba, no de toda la familia… y además, ¿Una alarma antirrobo?, ni mamá ni tú me dejan volar más allá del perímetro del jardín, que a Merlín gracias, es amplio.

— Solo es publicidad, hija—. Le recordé yo, Rose suspiró.

—La Nimbus 2001, obedece a su modelo para profesionales, es decir, si soy un desastre, la escoba será lo mismo, si voy mejorando, la misma escoba me lo va a indicar—. Dijo Rose en tono sabihondo—. Viéndolo así es como tener un entrenador mudo… además, es… elegante, va conmigo.

— Está bien cariño, me rindo… Merlín, tienes el ingenio y la inteligencia de tu madre a la hora de refutar—. Comenté yo, Rose se irguió orgullosa. Hermione dedicó nuevamente una corta sonrisa mientras tomaba los enseres en manos—. Es una lástima que hayan descontinuado las Nimbus 2000 para entrenamiento… esa escoba sí que me trae buenos recuerdos.

—¿Por qué?—. Dijo Rose.

—La Nimbus 2000 fue la primera escoba que condujo tío Harry y con la que atrapó la Snitch en el primero de sus partidos contra Slytherin—. Dijo Hermione adelantándose.

—Ya veo…—. Dijo Rose, conocedora que cualquier cosa que significara "Gryffindor 1 Slytherin CERO" era de mi agrado—. ¿Y qué tienes en contra de la 2001?

Y ahí la segunda pregunta.

—No me trae al recuerdo a personas agradables—. Respondió yo.

—¡Essitlelin feo!—. Soltó Hugo en su media lengua y alzó su mano en mi dirección, le había enseñado eso hacía poco "Choca los cinco".

Rose entornó los ojos.

—Son solo escobas, son buenas o no sin depender de quién las usa, no importa la casa—. Dijo mi hija cruzándose de brazos—. Además el papá de Scorpius dijo que era buena.

—¿El papá de quién?—. Pregunté yo, Hermione de pronto soltó uno de los platos, que fue a estrellarse derechito contra el suelo.

—S-Se me ha resbalado… perdón—. Dijo Hermione corriendo prácticamente a la cocina.

—¡¿Estás bien?!—. Logré decir y ella aseguró que todo estaba bien—. Hugo, quieto en tu asiento, te puedes lastimar, y Rose… ¿Qué me dijiste de…?

—Scorpius… —. Dijo mi hija—. Decía que me el papá de Scor dice que mi escoba es buena.

Ya ¿Y quién es ese tal "papá de Scor"?

—El señor Malfoy—. Contestó y mi hija y yo si no me caí de la impresión fue porque técnicamente estaba sentado—. Me agrada… también Scor.

Entonces Rose se bajó de su silla y fue hasta su hermano ayudándole a salir del suyo

—Iré a la sala… o no estará quieto—. Dijo Rose tomando de la mano a su hermano menor—. Ven Hugo.

Conté hasta mil

Y aun así, no creo que fue suficiente

Cuando Hermione regresó, yo no era capaz de ocultar mi enfado.

—Hermione, ¿Me quieres contar del encuentro de mi hija con los Malfoy?—. Dije mientras ella barría, se detuvo en seco y volteó a verme con expresión inescrutable.

—¿Qué encuentro?

— Oh… así que ahora hablamos en plural

— Ron, no sé de lo que estás hablando.

— Hablo de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy ¿Te suenan?, Rose acaba de decirme que el "señor Malfoy" le dijo que esa Nimbus era buena, ¿Ahora MI hija va de compras con el hurón?— Repliqué y al imaginarlo se me revolvió el estómago, simplemente no quería a esa familia cerca de los míos de nuevo.

Ella de pronto me miró culpable.

— Está bien… está bien, Rose y yo nos encontramos a… a Malfoy y a su hijo cuando fuimos a comprar la escoba, él también le estaba comprando una a Scorpius y…

— Rose habla perfectamente bien de esa serpiente—. Dije yo—. ¿Tanto congeniaron por una vez que se vieron?... no es la primera vez ¿O no?—. Pregunté cuando ella mordió su labio, nerviosa—... Hermione…

— Él no la trata mal—. Dijo ella—. Scorpius y Rose se han vuelto…

— ¿Amigos?—. Corté yo—. Hermione dime ¿Cuándo un Malfoy ha sido amigo de un Weasley?... ¡por Merlín!

—¡Son niños!—. Objetó ella—. Ellos no son parte de nuestra época, no tienen por qué llevarse mal… Scorpius y Rose no tienen nada que ver con lo que pasó en la guerra... ni nada que…

—¡Me basta con que el niño sea un Malfoy y que tenga como padre al hurón!—. Dije yo ¿Por qué los defendía?

—NO grites, los niños están en la sala—. Dijo ella—. Y sobre lo que acabas de decir, obviamente Scorpius tiene que tener de padre a Malfoy… hasta por analogía es deducible ¿Sabes?

—No ironices sobre el tema conmigo Hermione.

— Y tú no me hables de esa manera… —. Objetó ella—. Sí, los Malfoy conocen a Rose, Malfoy padre le cae bien a la niña ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso Rose mencionó que le hizo daño?... y sí, Rose y Scorpius son amigos, por suerte mi hija no vive de odios ajenos.

— Te recuerdo que también es MI hija—. Solté yo enfadado y sorpresivamente Hermione bajó la guardia.

— E-Ese no es el punto…—. Musitó apenas y terminó de recoger el plato del piso.

Era increíble que cuando por fin ella decidía dirigirme la palabra en lo que iba del día, lo hiciera para que discutiéramos.

—Espera…—. Impedí que se fuera, ella se mantuvo quieta; aunque no se deshizo de mi agarre—. Solo no quiero que… que lastimen a mi hija.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo sí?—. Preguntó Hermione.

— No, pero…

— Entonces no hay "pero"… voy… voy a dejar esto a la cocina.

Hizo ademán de salir.

—Hermione… cariño, espera—. Repetí de nuevo y la giré hacia mí—. No quiero que estemos peleados… Lo siento.

Ella no contestó, elevó su rostro con una mano, sin entender por qué ella rehusaba mirarme.

— No estás bien ¿Verdad?—. Ella tembló y elevó la mirada.

— Estoy bien—. Replicó secamente y se alejó un poco.

— ¿No confías en mí?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

— Déjalo Ron… estoy bien, ya te lo dije…

— No lo digo únicamente por hoy—. Objeté yo deteniendo su paso, la vi tensarse, sus hombros temblaban—. Llevas días así, has perdido el apetito, andas preocupada… Hermione ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Nada—. Respondió ella—. Estoy… cansada, quizá. No hagas caso.

— ¿Qué no haga caso?, eres mi esposa.

Ella bajó la mirada, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, no lo sé, de pronto ante mí estaba una mujer con la que llevaba años casado, pero que no había terminado de conocer, traté de adivinar lo que sucedía, tontamente conté los días en que había decaído.

— ¿Estás embarazada?—. Le pregunté y ella abrió los ojos casi en shock.

— ¡N-No!, c-claro que no…

— Lo digo porque las fechas coinciden desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, quizá sí… incluso tus síntomas podrían deberse a eso—. Repliqué yo—. Ya incluso no sonríes como antes.

— No soy consciente de la manera en que sonrío—. Respondió ella evadiendo el tema del "embarazo".

Volví a acercarme.

— Bien, entonces hagamos de cuenta que todo está bien… que no pasa nada—. Dije y la acerqué hasta mi cuerpo de la cintura, ella echó la espalda para atrás—. Puedo acostar a los niños temprano, amor…

— Ron, basta—. Murmuró ella cuando traté de besarla—. Estoy…

— Cansada, ya… otro día estás agripada, otro te duele la cabeza… otro estás muy ocupada con los niños, otro tienes demasiado sueño…

— Ron

— Las excusas son inacabables Hermione.

— No es una excusa

— Por favor…—. Ironicé yo—. Vivo de excusas desde que Hugo nació.

Ella guardó silencio.

— Eso no es cierto—. Replicó ella.

— Si lo es, lo de aquella vez fue casi… casi instinto de pelea, y lo sabes—. Repliqué recordando aquella vez, sí, ella y yo habíamos discutido como hacía años no lo hacíamos, en el furor de la "Batalla", simplemente nos tomamos el uno al otro tratando de ganar, arrebato, desenfreno que acabó en casi tres días de arrepentimiento por parte de ambos.

— Si me lo estás reprochando, yo…

— No estoy reprochándote nada Hermione, espero no tener que reprocharte nunca nada—. Respondí—. Te amo y me preocupa no saber lo que sucede contigo ni lo que pasa por tu cabeza para que me rechaces como lo has venido haciendo…

— Yo… q-quizá me siento enferma…

— ¿Lo ves?—. Ella me miró casi a punto de ponerse a llorar—. Acabo de decir que te amo y tú lo único que has hecho es soltarme otra excusa… tranquila que no pienso exigir mis derechos maritales si tú no me quieres cerca.

— Ron yo…—. Titubeó ella comenzando a llorar, no pude consolarla como quise en un primer momento, tan solo desvié la mirada de ella tratando de mantenerme fuerte.

— No me digas nada—. Le pedí—. Quiero que mañana vayas a San Mungo, hablaré con Ginny temprano para que te separe una cita, si estás enferma entonces es mejor tratarlo con profesionales…

— No es necesario.

— Déjame decidir a mí lo que es necesario esta vez—. Repliqué yo—. Al menos puedes hacer eso por mí ¿No te parece?, pedirte que te cuides no creo que sea mucho exigir.

Y ahora estaba, un día después, solo en mi "hogar".

Hermione no regresaba, tampoco tenía noticias de Ginny, pasadas un par de horas, mis padres y mis suegros se contactaron conmigo para pedirme cada quien que dejara ese día a los niños con ellos. Acepté sin dudarlo, la demora de Hermione no me decía nada bueno y por si llegábamos a discutir no quería tener presentes a mis hijos.

Y aquí sigo… solo… esperando.

* * *

...

...

* * *

Caminé a toda prisa por los pasillos de San Mungo, afortunadamente los comunicadores tenían una falla y Ginny no había podido dar aviso del resultado de mi chequeo a su hermano, ni siquiera me molesté en pasar por ventanilla y cuadrar la cita que me hizo Ginny con su colega experto en materia ginecológica; salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, pero al estar frente a las chimeneas del hospital de pronto desee que éstas me transportaran lo más lejos posible de todo.

Había besado a Draco, después de tantos años le había besado y la sensación en mis labios, así como la sensación de que había hecho algo incorrecto no dejaban de taladrarme la cabeza.

Me sentía mal conmigo misma, sería incapaz de mirar a la cara a Ron, y lo más absurdo era que necesitaba como nunca hablar con alguien de lo que me estaba sucediendo, lo común… era contárselo a mi madre, pero ya podía adivinar la de cosas que me diría si se enteraba de la verdad.

Y no… no estaba embarazada, Ginny se mostró desilusionada y yo ahogué mi alivio tratando de que ella no lo notara. Aquella última vez que Ron y yo estuvimos juntos no fue muy agradable, hubiera sido triste que hubiese existido un fruto sin que lo buscáramos y simplemente yo no podría con ello.

— ¡Hermione!

Era Ginny.

— ¡Qué fastidio!, el médico que tenía que relevarme se ha fracturado la mano—. Dijo inmediatamente estuvo a mi lado—. Ahora debo ir y venir de casa porque los comunicadores se averiaron… Harry me esperaba a almorzar, lo peor es que los pacientes del turno de la tarde se enteraron del accidente y a la enfermera no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decirles que los atendería yo… apenas y he logrado escaparme un rato.

— ¿No te pueden sancionar por eso?

— Claro que pueden, debo ir y venir—. Dijo Ginny—. Si hubiera un comunicador… todos se averiaron, y una lechuza demoraría demasiado, no quiero que Harry me espere.

"_**Harry"**_

Tan pronto como repetí el nombre de mi otro mejor amigo, algo me dijo que Harry era exactamente la persona con la que podría hablar, jamás le diría nada a Ron porque querría protegerlo como yo, y a mí, aunque seguramente me regañaría, me escucharía hasta el final… Harry sí lo haría.

— Yo puedo avisarle—. Dije sin permitirme dudar.

—¿Eh?

— Si quieres, puedo avisarle… es decir, me voy ahora a casa, pero… puedo usar el comunicador y avisarle—. Dije tratando de sonar convincente.

— Ginny pareció pensarlo.

—Vale… gracias Herms, te debo una—. Dijo ella—. Dile que lo compensaré ¿Sí?

— Seguro.

— Gracias, ahora me voy o tumbarán mi consultorio—. Dijo ella y se marchó.

Nuevamente sin permitirme titubeo cogí los polvos flu y mencioné la dirección de la casa de Harry.

Y aquí estoy… en medio de la sala de los Potter

Escucho la voz de Harry, celebrando la llegada de Ginny, y segundos después aparece llevando entre sus manos una gran ensaladera.

— Amor, justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar la…—. Dice él enseñando la bandeja cual trofeo de Quidditch, entonces me reconoce—. ¡Herms!... lo siento, creí que era Ginny.

— Hola Harry—. Respondo yo—. Ehm, te… te traje un mensaje de Ginny, el médico que iba al turno de la tarde sufrió un accidente, ella tuvo que quedarse y me ofrecí a traerte el mensaje.

— ¿Pero por qué?, quiero decir… claro que me gusta verte, pero… ¿Por qué no usó los comunicadores?

— Se han averiado los de San Mungo—. Contesto nerviosa.

Harry me conocía, supe que se había dado cuenta que algo me pasaba.

—Ya veo…—. Musita él y deja la ensaladera—. Me alegra verte Herms, en serio… si hubieras venido más temprano te habrías encontrado con Ron.

— ¿H-Ha venido?

El asiente con la cabeza.

— Está preocupado por ti—. Responde Harry, _"genial, ahora me siento peor"_—. Dime si me equivoco… No es únicamente el mensaje de Ginny lo que quieres decirme ¿Verdad?

Y ahí estaba Harry Potter, como siempre leyendo a través de mí, como únicamente había aprendido a hacerlo el mismo Draco.

— En realidad fue la excusa para venir… aunque le dije a Ginny que te avisaría por el comunicador de mi casa—. Digo yo sentándome en el primer sofá a mi alcance, Harry se acercó preocupado.

— Ron me ha comentado que sospecha que estás…—. Dice Harry sentándose a mi lado, yo negué con la cabeza antes de que terminara.

— No estoy embarazada, Harry—. Respondo.

— ¿Ha salido algo mal en los estudios? ¿Estás enferma?—. Yo niego—. Ok… me callo, Herms, dime lo que necesitas decir.

—No es fácil—. Adelanto yo y llevo la mirada al frente, no soy capaz de mirarle directamente.

Y comienzo la historia, me voy hasta los tiempos de Hogwarts, Harry solo escucha, lo siento retroceder cuando toco el tema de Draco Malfoy, yo cierro los ojos y me obligo a continuar, lo siento moverse inquieto cuando al fin revelo lo que hice antes de casarme con Ron; llego hasta ahí cuando Harry me detiene.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?—. Pregunta él, me animo a mirarlo y Harry ya está de pie, se lleva la mano al cabello nervioso, irritado… me obligo a no decir nada más—. Tuviste que ver con Malfoy… y no solo en Hogwarts sino ¡Cuando estabas a punto de casarte…! Hermione, ¿Qué hiciste?

— Sé que va a sonar cínico, sé que lo es Harry… pero me enamoré—. Digo yo.

— ¿P-Por qué me estás contando esto?... es decir, ok… no me parece bien que hayas tenido que ver con un mago como Malfoy en el colegio, desapruebo totalmente que siguieras viéndolo cuando estabas arreglando los preparativos de tu boda…—. Dice él sin entender.

"_Merlín, cuánto lo voy a lastimar cuando termine de decir lo que debo decir"_

— ¿T-Te ha amenazado con contárselo a Ron? ¿Es eso?—. Pregunta hallándole una salida al asunto que me mantenga intacta ante sus ojos.

—No—. Respondo yo—. No volvimos a vernos de esa forma desde que me casé, y Draco… Draco tomó su distancia cuando nacieron los niños.

—¿Entonces?, no entiendo… ¿Por qué tenías que decirlo?, ¿Es por esa razón que tienes problemas con Ron?—. Le miro unos segundos—. No me mires así, es lógico que esté preocupado, entiende… no comprendo, si Malfoy no es el problema entonces ¿Qué…?

— Es Rose—. Respondo y nuevamente sé que lo he dejado en babieca.

— Ahora sí no entiendo nada, ¿Qué pinta Rose en todo esto?

Respiro profundo.

— Harry yo… yo me casé embarazada—. Contesto—. Y como ya te dije, seguía viendo a Draco aún durante mi compromiso…

— No…—. Musita él, sé que la ha pillado—. No puedes hacerlo… no puedes Hermione, no… ¡Merlín! ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que Rose es…? ¿Qué Malfoy es…? ¿Qué Ron no…?

Guardo silencio, lo escucho bufar.

— No es verdad—. Concreta él—. Por Merlín Hermione… ¡...es absolutamente imposible!… Rose es… ¡Es idéntica a Ron!

— Lo pensé así también—. Digo yo y me pongo de pie, limpio mis ojos con la mano—. ¿Crees que si no lo hubiera creído así habría seguido casada con Ron? ¿Qué habría tenido a Hugo?... no Harry, no soy tan ruin, si hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora me habría divorciado enseguida.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes ahora?

— Siempre creímos que Rose tenía el color del cabello de Ron, y… y sus ojos, un poco más claros—. Digo yo—. Pero… no es así.

— Ya claro… y ahora Malfoy tiene antepasados pelirrojos—. Ironizó Harry.

— Él no, pero yo sí…—. Contesto, Harry se ve frustrado—. Sé que suena ridículo dicho así, ¡Lo sé Harry!, ¡Me sentí ridícula de solo pensarlo cuando mi madre…!—. Respiro hondo, y me digo que Harry tiene derecho a estar enfadado, a no creerme y yo no puedo enojarme por eso—. Mi madre me dijo que mi hija era toda una Granger… yo dije que no, que era el vivo ejemplo de un Weasley… pero…

— Pero qué.

—Ella me enseñó un guardapelo, mi abuela tenía el tono de cabello de mi hija y… y sobre los ojos, los Black tienen todos ojos azules, Draco es un Black.

—¡¿Y qué con eso?!—. Replica él exasperado—. Coincidencias Hermione ¡Malfoy no puede ser…!

—¡Lo es!—. Respondo yo y aparto las lágrimas, veo como Harry se desinfla—. No creas que baso mi sospecha en simples coincidencias, me conoces… Harry, Rose es completamente distinta a Ron, en su manera de hablar, de andar, de comer… de hacer gestos… ¡En Hogwarts quiere ir a…!

—Slytherin…—. Musita Harry y pasa la mano por su cabeza.

— Llevo semanas observándola, semanas así ¡Semanas Harry!, con la incertidumbre de no saber el origen de mi hija; hasta que no pude más e hice que Ginny aplicara a Rose el "Diffendo"… y la evadió, Rose rechazó el Diffendo ¿Entiendes? Rose… MI Rose es hija mía y de Draco Malfoy…

— Merlín…—. Titubeó él—. ¿Y Ron…?

— No lo sabe aún… si vine fue porque ya no podía más, fui a ver a Draco en la mañana y…

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

— Tenía que saberlo…

— Hermione, Rose ve a Ron Weasley como su padre, ¿Qué querías lograr diciéndole a Malfoy?, aún si ella resultara su hija, no tenía que saberlo, ¡No tiene que cambiar nada!…—. Dice Harry.

— No Harry, ya cometí muchos errores, ¿Sabes que mi hija se ha hecho amiga de Scorpius Malfoy?—. Respondo, Harry ya no es capaz de decir nada—. Su amiga… siendo su hermana, tenía que decírselo a Draco.

—Son niños Hermione…

— Precisamente por eso, SON NIÑOS, los dos son niños que no tienen la culpa de mis errores y los de Draco… no tengo idea de cómo voy a decírselo a Ron ni a mi hija—. Es inevitable, comienzo a llorar—.No pido por ayuda, sé que al final del día voy a ganarme el odio de Ron, y posiblemente el de mi niña también.

— No tienes que decirlo, y aunque Malfoy lo sepa, si tú lo convences de no decir nada, pueden dejar las cosas como están—. Dijo Harry.

— Oh Harry, ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

— ¿Por qué no lo es Hermione?, Draco Malfoy está casado, tú estás casada, los dos tienen hijos, ¡Tienen vidas diferentes sin importar el pasado! ¿Por qué no puede ser sencillo?—. Argumentó Harry.

— Una mentira lleva a otra… y a otra y a otra—. Respondo citando a Draco—. La única forma de salir es diciendo la verdad… a todos, aunque me gane su desprecio

— Yo no te desprecio Hermione—. Contesta Harry—. Pero tienes que entender, quiero a Ron…

— Yo también—. Respondo yo.

— ¿Entonces?... ¿Para qué herirlo?, Si lo amas, entonces que todo siga como está, recupera tu matrimonio… deja en paz las cosas con Malfoy, él también tiene una familia que cuidar—. Propone Harry.

— Dije que lo quiero… quiero a Ron, pero no lo amo—. Confieso y Harry me mira como si no me conociera.

— Esto… esto es cosa de Malfoy ¿Verdad? ¡Ese hijo de…!

— ¡HARRY!...—. Le interrumpo.

— ¿Acaso no tiene que ver con ese miserable?... hasta hace unos meses estabas contenta con Ron, Hermione… y ahora "repentinamente"… ya no lo amas, falta que me digas que sigues amando a ese idiota…

— No es que haya dejado de amar a Ron, solo…—. Contesto yo y en verdad estoy segura de lo que digo—… dejé de intentarlo… dejé de intentar amarle incluso mucho antes de saber todo esto…

Harry solo me mira y puedo leer decepción, frustración y confusión por igual en sus ojos verdes que me siguen por la sala.

— Y sí… nunca dejé de amar a Draco, lo hago… lo amo; pero eso no va a ser razón suficiente para escaparme con él o romper su matrimonio—. Aseguro.

— Claro… entonces los únicos perjudicados van a ser Ron, Rose, Tú y de paso Hugo… una familia rota, dos niños separados, años echados a la basura… sin mencionar a Greengrass y a Malfoy Junior... ¡Todo porque tienes que ser jodidamente sincera, precisamente ahora!—. Grita Harry.

— No podemos vivir juntos así… Ron y yo peleamos Harry, las cosas no son las mismas, yo… sé que es mi culpa, porque ni siquiera puedo hacerme a la idea de que me…—. Me detengo, aún cuesta hablar de estas cosas con Harry, él aguarda a que termine—. … de que_ me toque_, ¿Entiendes? Y eso lo afecta… lo lastimo y no puedo hacer nada por resolverlo, no me pidas que calle y que finja… solo causaría más daño de lo que ya he causado.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces?—. Responde él sentándose pesadamente y cogiendo su cabeza con las manos—. No puedo decirte que "todo estará bien"… o "que no te preocupes", sabes que no será así…

— Solo quiero que hagas algo—. Contesto yo y él me mira ya cansado—. Draco y yo… acordamos hacer una prueba de ADN en el mundo Muggle, cuando estén listos los resultados, entonces hablaré con Ron… lo que quiero pedirte es… que no importa lo que se diga de mí, o que suceda… en todo esto el más perjudicado será Ron, yo me ocuparé de mi hija… pero tú… tú permanece con él… por favor, no lo dejes solo

No hay abrazos de despedida, no los espero y no siento su ausencia, entonces me voy de allí, Harry solo ha asentido con la cabeza, dos veces luego de pedirle que no le contara nada a Ginny hasta que hablara yo primero con Ron.

...

...

...

Uso la chimenea para llegar a casa, no escuchar la voz de Hugo anunciando que alguien ha llegado me tranquiliza, "Quizá no estén en casa…", pienso esperanzada, pero mi tranquilidad se esfuma cuando veo a Ron sentado en su sofá predilecto, con la mirada fija en la chimenea por la que acabo de aparecer.

— ¿Por qué has demorado tanto?—. Pregunta él.

— Me… me he entretenido con Ginny y luego pasé a dejar un mensaje a casa de Harry—. Respondo, él se pone de pie y avanza hasta mí.

— ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué dijo Ginny?

Le miro, debo acostumbrarme de nuevo a hacerlo, aunque sienta culpa cada vez que lo hago, debo ser fuerte para afrontar mis errores y las consecuencias que solo yo he provocado que recaigan sobre mí y los que quiero.

— Me ha derivado al área de ginecología—. Digo yo y por escasos segundos veo que sus ojos azules brillan esperanzados—. Pero no… no estoy embarazada… me ha derivado para un examen rutinario.

Veo la pesadumbre aparecer en sus pupilas.

— ¿Y los niños?

— Yo… fui a ver a Harry también, dejé a Hugo con mis padres y Rose está con los tuyos—. Dice Ron—. Pensé que quizá así podríamos hablar o… estar los dos solos cuando regresaras—. Acaricia mi brazo y me sujeta de los hombros.

— Ron…—. Musito, él se ha acercado a mi cuello, de pronto estoy más cerca de su cuerpo, y tengo la necesidad de alejarlo, él trató de besarme—. Ronald NO.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora qué es?—. Replica él y me suelta—. ¿Qué nueva excusa vas a darme?

— Ninguna—. Respondo y le miro directamente.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces qué…?

—No quiero…—. Digo la verdad, él me mira igual que Harry… como si no me conociera—. Lo siento… no quiero hacerlo… así de simple, no quiero.

— Hermione, por Merlín… ya-estoy-en mi LÍMITE—. Respondió él—. Si no estás enferma, y no estás embarazada entonces… ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

— Iré… iré por los niños, no tiene caso que estén lejos de casa ahora—. Respondo y me dirijo de nuevo a la chimenea, pero Ron me detiene.

— No, no vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que hablemos—. Farfulle él y me aleja de mi meta.

—Suéltame Ron, no tenemos nada de qué hablar—. Respondo tratando de liberarme, pero él me aprieta fuerte—. Menos así… déjame.

—Eres mi esposa—. Contesta él—. Hermione…

—Voy a aparecerme… si no me sueltas ahora no me hago responsable Ronald—. Advertí y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Ronald?

No soy capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

— Suél-ta-me... por favor

Él lo hizo, apreté las manos en puño y antes de darle tiempo de decir algo más desaparecí de casa.

...

...

...

* * *

**Fin del tercer capítulo, en el siguiente por fin se tendrán los resultados del análisis de Rose y la verdad saldrá a la luz, muchísimas gracias por la espera y por el apoyo que me han dado, espero de corazón que estén todas muy bien. **

**¡Saludos!**

**Pao-Hale20**


	4. Aunque el mundo se vuelva en tu contra

"**AHORA QUE LO PIENSO"**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo IV.-**_ "Aunque el mundo se vuelva en tu contra"_

…

...

Al llegar a casa tenía la insana necesidad de hablar con alguien, incluso llegué a pensar que bien podría ser un elfo al que podría ordenarle "olvidar" lo dicho si quería; simplemente la posibilidad de mi paternidad era una noticia demasiado abrumante como para dejar de pensar en ello, y el augurio de tener que "esperar" era sencillamente desquiciante.

Hablando de elfos, ellos se pusieron en mil aprietos por mi temprana llegada, usualmente llego para el almuerzo, pero hoy no pude superar ni el medio día en la oficina, por supuesto y contra la ley, tuve que aplicar un pequeño "Obliviate" a mi secretaria, que al ser recomendada por mi madre, no dudaría en comunicarle la visita de la "señora Weasley" a ella; (y posterior a ello mi renacida conciencia me obligó a darle el día libre).

Afortunadamente mi madre no estaba en casa en aquellas "visitas" de rutina y Astoria estaba metida en su cuarto de pintura.

Y yo… yo por mucho que traté aún desde el Ministerio, no había logrado concentrarme desde que Hermione me dio esa noticia, y no… no era Hermione la que ocupaba mis pensamientos y no era su rostro el que imaginaba, sino el de la niña

Rose Weasley… o Rose Malfoy… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que suceder todo de esta manera?

Mi hija… pese a que quedaba por hacer esa prueba Muggle, algo dentro de mí me dice que esa niña es mía, (el colmo de un Malfoy resultaba ser tener una niña pelirroja), ¡Menuda cosa!, de pronto la imagen de Scorpius irrumpe mi cabeza, ¿Cómo va a tomar mi hijo una noticia como ésta?, Ok, no es prejuicioso como yo a su edad, y es bastante más maduro, pero aún es un niño, ¿Cómo le diría que Rose era su hermana?

Y por otro lado Astoria, ¡Y mi madre!... ¡Merlín, ninguna de las dos iba a ser indiferente a la noticia!, para empezar, mi madre se enteraría de mis relaciones furtivas y eso ya era decir mucho, Astoria no representaba mayor peligro para mí, salvo que influyera negativamente en mi hijo, y bien sabía yo lo que el despecho podía provocar en una mujer, aunque en el caso de Astoria, podría llamársele propiamente "ego herido" más que despecho, ella seguramente estaría ofendida hasta sus lágrimas de que yo hubiera tenido que ver con una "sangre sucia", y más que mi primogénito tuviera que compartir su legado con una "mestiza".

Obviamente ya podía despedirme de obtener un divorcio, por "buenas maneras".

Y luego estaba Hermione, ¡Rayos!, tenía aun la sensación de su boca contra la mía, como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado adormecido por años y tan solo hubiera reaccionado a su toque, pero ¡Merlín! ¡Ella tenía razón!, aunque detestara admitirlo, tenía razón… no podíamos darnos el lujo de pensar solo en nosotros estando de por medio Scorpius y Rose. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer?

Sin darme cuenta fui caminando sin rumbo por la casa, me sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada salvo esperar un maldito estudio _Muggle, _cuando saber la verdad era tan sencillo como que Rose pusiera un pie en la casa Malfoy, después de todo, al pertenecer a una de las familias más antiguas de la magia, era obvio que tuviéramos nuestros propios métodos para recordar nuestra amplia genealogía y hacérsela conocer al mundo entero por inercia.

Pero no, no podía exigir que la pequeña Rose pasara por aquel "Método", ni siquiera sé cómo se me pasó por la cabeza en primer lugar, aún no podía olvidar la vez que mi padre me enseñó ese sitio, siendo aún yo un niño.

Juro que no dormí esa noche y muchas más entre pesadillas en las que era absorbido por un "monstruo terrible", lógicamente con los años entendí que aquél "Monstruo" de mi infancia no era más que los rezagos de magia antigua familiar, magia única que solo reconocía a un Malfoy y a aquellos que tuvieran que ver con uno.

Y de pronto la posibilidad de algo que no había considerado me golpeó la cabeza con la fuerza de una Bludger, mis pasos sin sentido cobraron sentido y en menos de lo que decía uno "Quidditch", estaba ya camino a la base de la casa.

La mansión Malfoy era antiquísima, tanto así que poseía los cimientos de la primera construcción en la base, alguna vez, los primigenios Malfoy habían habitado aquellas paredes abandonadas, sin embargo, pese a que ahora eran considerados como pasadizos olvidados, albergaba quizá la más importante reliquia de mi familia… y es que los Black, no eran la única familia Sangre pura que poseía un tapiz.

El corazón parecía salírseme del pecho a medida que descendía, llegó un punto en el que tuve que aplicar un Lumos para guiarme, pues en la primigenia construcción, no cabía la luz del sol, no al menos desde que la actual mansión Malfoy se edificara, mi padre había dispuesto que las bases se mantuvieran intactas, así como lo había hecho su padre y su abuelo y el padre y el abuelo de ellos; decía que era la forma precisa y exacta en la que las generaciones futuras siempre tendrían presente la Grandeza de los Malfoy y de cómo ésta se había forjado de la nada, hasta ser lo que éramos (Caso aparte de la etapa mortífaga)

Quedaban aún algunos cuadros llenos de humedad, los habitantes de los mismos no dudaron en quejarse de sus condiciones bajo mi mando, pero también se quejaban si acercaba demasiado mi varita pues "Los enceguecía"; decidí ignorarlos y al fin encontré la puerta al final del corredizo obscuro. Me detuve unos segundos, estaba a una puerta de distancia de disipar mis dudas sobre la paternidad de Rose.

Entonces me plantee… ¿Y qué si no resultaba siendo mía?

Ok, fue tonto planteárselo, es decir, ya las reseñas de Hermione debían ser suficientes, ERAN suficientes, quizá las mujeres tengan razón y seamos los hombres quienes somos los tontos en los momentos menos oportunos.

"_Bien"_, me dije… _"…la solución a las dudas están a simples pasos de distancia"_, y respiré hondo, el resto se resumió en mi mano girando el enmohecido manubrio y en mis pies adentrándome en aquella habitación.

Una de las particularidades de la misma, según me había dicho mi padre, se manifestó ni bien entré, como dije, aquella "base" en la construcción de Maison Malfoy, estaba técnicamente en penumbra; pero al entrar en aquella habitación ésta de pronto se iluminó, como si de pronto la luz natural tocara de nuevo las paredes, mi padre me lo había contado alguna vez, aquella parte de la casa, "reconocía" la presencia de un Malfoy y le facilitaba el camino.

A diferencia de lo pensado para un sitio tan ancestral para la familia, aquella habitación tenía las paredes llanas, libres de cuadros, y tan solo al fondo se dibujaba una especie de tronco de árbol, como perpetuado en alguna especie de pergamino, pero libre de hojas, frutos, simplemente estaba el tronco desnudo, inerte, inacabado.

No, no se revelaba ante cualquiera, tal y como mi padre había dicho, nuestra magia únicamente reconocía a los nuestros.

"_Sólo un Malfoy puede cuestionar aquél árbol"_, me había dicho mi padre, y por supuesto me enseñó la forma en la que debía acercarme a esa magia antigua.

"_Con el árbol la varita es inútil"_, dijo mi padre aquél día en que me llevó a la base familiar por primera vez, _"La varita, únicamente es un medio, la magia eres tú mismo Draco, ¡Y quita esa cara de espanto! Eres un Malfoy… así que no debes tener miedo si es que no quieres que el árbol te castigue"_

Yo aprendí eso a la fuerza.

En primera instancia, siendo un niño me dije, _"Si claro, un dibujo me va a castigar… sí, ¡Corre que te atrapa la pared!"_; y cabe decir que pagué cara mi burla interna, _"No"_, me decía ahora, aun cuando Rose no fuera una posible hija mía, yo jamás tendría la sangre fría de hacerle aquello a un niño, no era como mi padre, jamás lo haría ni siquiera con Scorpius, no mientras no tuviera la suficiente edad para comprender.

Respiré hondo antes de arremangar tanto la túnica como mi camisa, relajé mis sentidos, como ciertamente no había hecho de niño, puse mi mente libre de cualquier incredulidad o inseguridad, como debí haber hecho en aquél entonces y entonces apoyé la palma de mi mano en el tronco dibujado.

**"_Revelat maioribus Meis, dicit progenies mea"_,**

Recité pausado y claro y entonces cerré los ojos, deseando en secreto que aquél árbol no detectara mis ansias, transcurridos algunos segundos me decidí a abrir los ojos, y entonces sucedió lo que en mi niñez vi que le sucedía a mi padre; claro luego de que en mi intento, aquél "árbol" me llenara la mano de astillas.

Ahora me sucedía lo que a mi padre, el "árbol" me había reconocido y me había declarado digno de recibir sus conocimientos, mi mano se había unido a aquél dibujo, técnicamente se hallaba sumida en el tronco de tinta hasta la muñeca, y en toda la extensión del tronco y de las ramas secas fueron apareciendo hojas en enredaderas como si una mano invisible las dibujara a toda prisa, a la par, aparecían unidos algunos nombres mientras rostros perfectamente dibujados aparecían en las superficies de las hojas.

Ante mí estaban las generaciones pasadas de mi familia, sus hijos, aquellos que habían muerto jóvenes se quedaban en las hojas con sus rostros de infantes, mientras que los rostros de los demás envejecían y se plasmaban con la última imagen que habían tenido antes de morir, así podía saberse o aproximarse a una edad…, recordaba aquellos dibujos en mi niñez, en las que de la rama e imágenes de mis padres, aparecía yo mismo siendo todavía un niño, ahora… de la misma rama se dibujaba mi rostro tal cual lucía en mi edad adulta.

Y anexa a mi propia rama, se unía el nombre de Astoria, al igual que se dibujaba su rostro y de nuestra unión, aparecía el nombre de Scorpius y su rostro de tan solo 5 años, y entonces me quedé observando si aparecía el nombre de Hermione anexo al mío… segundos… minutos… ¡Demonios! ¡Comenzaba a enfadarme!...

El nombre de Hermione no apareció.

Fueron segundos de confusión, de frustración… un breve lapso de incredulidad y hasta furia al sentirme burlado, estuve a punto de maldecir en voz alta, cuando del lado de mi nombre parecía crecer una hoja a la misma altura de la de Scorpius.

Mi corazón se detuvo, "El árbol" parecía dudar, parecía como si estuviese decidiendo si "Reconocer" un nuevo lazo o no.

"_El árbol tiene la capacidad suficiente para determinar por sí mismo quién es digno de ser llamado un Malfoy"_, recordé que había dicho mi padre… Merlín… ¡Qué horrible era esperar!

Y al fin, la hoja terminó de crecer, únicamente uniéndola a mí mismo, el nombre de Hermione no apareció nunca; pero si alguna duda me quedaba, murió en el preciso instante en el que se dibujó el nombre de la niña… con el nombre que le correspondía por magia, por ley y por derecho… sobre la que luego se dibujó su rostro infantil tal cual lo recordaba.

"_Rose Malfoy" _

Sentí un hincón en mi mano, aun sumida en el tronco, pero no me importó, claro… supe enseguida que el árbol había vuelto a castigarme; irónico, puesto que había reconocido a Rose como una Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo me castigaba hundiéndome alguna espina en mi dorso, _"Seguramente se debe a Hermione"_, me dije… y me importó menos, si el "árbol" gustaba podía hundirme todo el tronco en la mano… ya nada me importaba luego de leer aquellas dos simples palabras.

"_Una digna Malfoy"_, me dije orgulloso mientras comenzaba a retirar mi mano y con ello la magia antigua comenzaba a desvanecerse en la pared, dejando únicamente el tronco seco tal cual lo encontré al entrar.

Sangraba… no tan profuso como en mi niñez, pero el árbol no me había dejado ir ileso, no me arrepentí, no señor, me sentía medianamente feliz, sobre todo muy orgulloso y contento de no haber insistido en traer a Rose, la pequeña habría estado tan asustada que no habría podido disimular ante el árbol, que seguramente al detectarla le habría destrozado la mano como me la destrozó a mí de pequeño, sin querer había hecho mi primera acción para proteger a mi hija.

"_Mi hija"_, pensé henchido de orgullo como nunca me había sentido en mucho tiempo, tan solo con Scorpius; _"Mi hija"_; me repetí y el nombre _"Rose Malfoy",_ alcanzó un pedestal dorado en mi cabeza.

Subí rápido a la actual mansión, no quería ni podía esperar para contarle todo aquello a Hermione, decirle que no hacía falta ninguna prueba _Muggle_, que ya no había duda posible, que la niña era nuestra, iba directamente a mi despacho a mandar una corta misiva, cuando a mitad del pasillo una vocecita curiosa me detuvo.

— ¿Padre?—. Era Scorpius, el cual me observaba desde la baranda de la escalera, lucía algo contrariado—. ¿Ha pasado algo, padre?

— Scorpius, no te asomes así, puedes caerte—. Le dije, pues el niño tenía medio cuerpo fuera, automáticamente él se echó para atrás y luego le escuché bajar las escaleras.

—Es temprano—. Comentó él—. ¿Acabaste tu trabajo antes?—. Preguntó animoso.

Recordaba mis encuentros con mi padre cuando era niño, a veces yo también solía encontrármelo cuando regresaba del Ministerio, pero él solía saludarme con un gesto de cabeza antes de que yo decidiera marcharme a mi habitación, a veces me retenía con su bastón de empuñadura de plata siempre que tenía algo que decirme.

Miré a mi hijo entonces, se me acercaba sin miedo, no como yo a mi padre en mi niñez, sonreía tranquilo y expectante de que pudiera tener un tiempo libre para practicar Quidditch, sonreí para mis adentros, mi relación con mi hijo jamás sería como la mía con mi padre.

— Creí que estabas con tu madre—. Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza un poco, Scorpius ladeó la cabeza y frotó su cuello un poco—. Muchas horas de pintura ¿Verdad?

— Muchas…—. Dijo él—. Pero ya ha llegado su profesor y madre ha dicho que continuará mi nuevo retrato mañana.

— ¿Profesor?

OK… ese pequeño detalle no lo sabía, ¿Profesor de qué?, Astoria era una consumada artista, mi suegra solía vanagloriarse de que había aprendido por sí sola, y que yo supiera, ella no recibía clases de ningún tipo, mucho menos en casa.

— ¿Practicamos Quidditch?—. Propuso mi hijo ajeno a mis pensamientos—. Quiero aprender ese "Amago de Wonsky" que me dijiste la semana pasada.

— E-Es de Wronski—. Dije a medias, algo me daba mala espina—. Scor… ¿Quién es el profesor de tu madre?

— Stanley… se apellida Stanley, ¿Y padre, podrás practicar conmigo?—. Insistió Scorpius sonriendo con los ojos.

— ¿Viene seguido?

— ¿Quién?—. Preguntó él.

— El profesor Stanley—. Bien, bien… me sentí mal por usar a mi hijo de fuente de información, pero sentía que estaba ad portas de algo importante.

— Ah… pues, sí… creo que sí, aunque yo le he visto poco—. Dijo mi hijo y arqueó una ceja, bien… Scorpius no era nada tonto para ser un niño pequeño—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

— No respondí, no al menos algo para saciar aquella pregunta.

— Ve por tu escoba hijo—. Contesté y Scorpius olvidó por completo el tema del "profesor Stanley", dio un brinco sobre su sitio y emprendió la carrera a su habitación—. Y ponte el equipo protector completo ¿Entendido? COMPLETO

— ¡Sí, señor!—. Respondió él ya desde arriba, sonreí un poco ante su emoción, pero enseguida dirigí la vista al pasillo.

— Conque "Profesor Stanley"—. Murmuré y me dirigí al estudio de Astoria.

Y lo primero que escuché al estar frente a la puerta… fue una risa.

Risa, Astoria rara vez se reía, y menos de una forma tan sincera como la que estaba escuchando, o el profesor Stanley era un consumado payaso o había más que gato encerrado en mi propia casa. Sin pensar dos veces abrí la puerta, congelando la escena dentro al instante.

— Draco…—. Mi nombre dicho con sorpresa, vergüenza y miedo; al parecer no solo eran los elfos los que no esperaban mi llegada más temprano a mi hora habitual.

Y lo confieso, al instante me sentí furioso, un hombre moreno, bien vestido y ligeramente corpulento sostenía de la cintura a mi "esposa" pegándola a su cuerpo mientras guiaba su mano sobre un lienzo, "novedosa técnica", me dije en medio de mi furia, y no era por el hecho de que se tratara de mi esposa y de que literalmente me estuvieran pintando el cuerno, sino por el hecho de que se trataba de MI casa, en la que vivía MI hijo, y que Astoria no había tenido reparo en que Scorpius conociera a su amante.

— Esto… yo…—. Titubeó aquél apartándose de Astoria quien comenzó a arreglarse el vestido.

Algo del frío temperamento de los Malfoy invadió mis sentidos y calmó mi cólera en ese instante, volví a mirarlos y me sorprendí a mí mismo al descubrirme "analizándolos", Astoria estaba avergonzada y si mis sentidos no me engañaban, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, el hombre parecía mirar alrededor y evaluar sus opciones de sobrevivir a un esposo cornudo con las tuercas desatadas por la "furia".

Afortunadamente para los tres, yo únicamente era un esposo cornudo muy molesto, pero con las ideas claras y fijas en su cabeza.

— ¿Tenía que ser en casa, Astoria?—. Hablé por fin y escuché que ambos inhalaban, como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Ella retrocedió.

— Draco… yo… yo—. Titubeó ella.

— Solo dime que al menos has tenido la delicadeza de no… exhibirte frente a Scorpius, claro, descontando hoy—. Le interrumpí y suspiré con cansancio—. Asumo que usted es el "profesor Stanley".

— Draco, deja que te explique… yo…

— ¿Hay algo qué explicar?—. Le pregunté—. En realidad creo que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, más por tratarse de nosotros.

El que ella empezara a llorar fue inevitable, luego, Astoria me vio con los ojos llenos de cólera y frustración.

— POR FAVOR,… y ahora tú vas a ser el ofendido ¿No?... sabrá Merlín la de veces que tú habrás hecho lo mismo y más fuera de casa…

— Ni una sola vez—. Respondí con total calma, ella se calló inmediatamente observándome con incredulidad—. Puedo jurarlo, hasta hoy estaba conforme con nuestro modo de vida, tú por tú lado, yo por el mío, pero juntos en la educación de Scorpius.

— Eh… disculpen, yo… mejor me voy—. Intervino el "Profesor", Astoria por poco lo fulmina con la mirada, a mí me daba igual si estaba o no.

— Quédate si quieres, yo ya me voy—. Respondí y el otro hombre se quedó con la boca abierta, Astoria me observaba casi "dolida", me dirigí a ella de nuevo—. Tengo pendiente una práctica de Quidditch con mi hijo, en lo que quede de tiempo, procura tener tus "clases" en otro sitio donde Scorpius no pueda verte.

— ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto, Draco?—. Se animó a preguntar.

— Quiere decir que no tengo ganas de armar una escena por celos que no siento, lo lamento Astoria—. Agregué yo a unos pasos de la puerta—. Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí por ahora, siempre que mi hijo no vea ni la punta de la nariz de este sujeto… y descuida… que yo no le pienso decir una palabra de lo que he visto, para Scor tú siempre vas a ser el ejemplo de madre, está de más decir que tu profesor no puede volver a pisar Maison Malfoy ¿Cierto?

— No te entiendo Draco… ¿Por qué estás tan calmado con todo esto?

— Ya te lo he dicho Astoria, no siento celos, estoy enfadado sí… porque has decidido hacer esto en casa, en la casa donde vive nuestro hijo y has permitido que él conozca a este sujeto—. Le aclaré—. Pero no puedo ser egoísta contigo, no eres un mueble en la casa, tienes necesidades, sentimientos… es lógico que busques lo que no existe entre nosotros… procuraré que nuestra separación te sea beneficiosa a cambio de que nunca te atrevas a influir negativamente en Scorpius.

— ¡¿S-Separarnos?!—. Exclamó ella.

— Eso está sobrentendido, no esperarás que en mi paciencia invite a tu profesor a vivir aquí ¿No?, a cambio puedo ofrecer tu libertad de vuelta, tu comodidad futura y por supuesto la condición social que te permita seguir levantando la cabeza con tus amistades—. Puntualicé yo—. Puedes tomar lo que te ofrezco, e intentar ser feliz Astoria… o puedes no tomarlo.

— No te daré el divorcio. ¡Nunca!

— En ese caso no me dejas más que actuar acorde a mi linaje—. Le respondí y apliqué sobre ella la más cruda de mis miradas—. Comenzaré por interponer una demanda pública de divorcio por adulterio, por lógica tendré que hablar con Scorpius y enterarlo de las travesías de su madre, no sería tan cruel de decirle literalmente que me pintabas el cuerno, pero si lo suficientemente crudo como para que tu imagen frente a él decaiga.

— No serías capaz de lastimar así a Scorpius, y juro que si lo intentas te despedazaría con mis propias manos.

— Scorpius no es tonto, Tori… ya se ha dado cuenta de que es extraño que una perfecta artista nata, como lo eres tú, de pronto necesite lecciones… —. Ella guardó silencio—. ¿Quién crees que me informó de la presencia de tu "maestro" aquí?

Ella palideció.

— No hagamos daño a nuestro hijo Tori, ninguno de los dos queremos lastimarlo y separarnos en las mejores condiciones es la mejor forma de lograrlo, juntos podemos hacerle saber que siempre contará con los dos para lo que necesite—. Seguí yo—. En fin, ya conoces las formas en las que procederé, pero nuevamente queda en tus manos… piénsalo, quizá este mequetrefe sea tu felicidad, quizá no… pero a mi lado no vas a encontrarla… y tú… tú no eres mujer que haya nacido para conformarse con situaciones incompletas.

Entonces abrí la puerta.

— Ah y… un bonus si optas por la salida pacífica, admitiré toda la culpa frente a mi madre, así ella no podrá decirte absolutamente nada, ante ella… el negligente seré yo—. Agregué antes de cerrar y dirigirme al despacho, donde mandé dos misivas, una con tan solo 4 palabras, la siguiente con una solicitud de cita legal.

A Hermione la primera, con un simple _"Necesito verte, es importante…"_ finalizando con una _"D"_, la otra a mi abogado solicitando una cita para acordar mi separación o en todo caso tener listos los papeles para que Astoria los firmara, ella podía estar frustrada, enfadada o avergonzada, pero en mi interior pedía y de cierta forma creía que ella optaría por la separación pacífica, no por mí… ni siquiera por ella o por el temor al escándalo, sino por amor a Scorpius, que a fin de cuentas… era el único amor que compartíamos y que nos uniría siempre.

— ¿Padre?

De nuevo la voz de mi hijo, esta vez afuera de mi despacho, amarré el mensaje a Hermione a la lechuza familiar y la dejé libre.

— Ya voy hijo—. Respondí, de pronto me sentía un hombre nuevo, como si de pronto sintiera que comenzaba a andar de nuevo… en realidad lo estaba haciendo, luego de 5 años o más… avanzaba en mi vida.

No sabía lo que me deparaba el futuro, lo único que tenía claro era a las personas que estarían en él, tarde o temprano y para siempre… y aunque mi corazón siempre se desbocaría únicamente por una sola mujer, bien podía latir y permitirme seguir existiendo por dos personas… mis hijos, Rose y Scorpius.

Si ellos estaban, lo demás caería con el tiempo por añadidura… de pronto, ya no tenía tanta prisa.

* * *

...

* * *

...

...

Llegué a la casa de mis padres hecha un manojo de nervios, ellos no habían accedido a instalar una red flu en la sala, por lo que tuve que aparecerme en mi antigua habitación, la cual mi madre preservaba cual santuario. Y lo primero que hice fue bajar a trompicones, asustando a mi madre en el proceso y haciendo que ella lanzara la ensaladera en la cocina.

— ¡Santo Dios, Hija! ¿Desde cuándo estás en casa? ¡Podrías haber llamado, casi me provocas un paro!—. Exclamó ella, sin embargo yo solo miraba alrededor tratando de hallar a mi hija.

— ¿Dónde está Rose, mamá?—. Inquirí, mi madre que no tiene un pelo de tonta dejó de limpiar la ensalada del piso de la cocina y cual resorte se enderezó solo para clavar su aguda mirada en mí.

— ¿Por qué estás tan agitada? ¿Qué ha sucedido Hermione?

— ¡¿Dónde está Rose?!—. Grité sin querer hacerlo realmente y mi madre salió de detrás de la barra.

— ¡Con tu padre! ¿A qué viene tanto grito?, Rose fue con Jhon al supermercado—. Dijo ella al darme alcance.

No soporté más, había pensado mucho antes de aparecerme en casa de mis padres, de hecho me había aparecido algo lejos primero para intentar decidir mis acciones, mamá me tomó de los brazos exigiendo una respuesta y por último temiendo que algo malo me hubiesen hecho, entonces no aguanté más, y en medio de otro de sus reclamos le lancé a sus brazos literalmente, abrazándome a ella como si mi madre fuera mi única salvación

Luego de sobrepasar las 4 primeras preguntas sobre mi estado (a gritos de mi madre he de añadir), comprendió que no era nada sencillo y olvidando la cena, llamó a papá al móvil, indicándole que llevara a Rose a comer fuera.

Y yo lloré, por mí, por la suerte de mis hijos, por Draco, por lo que nuestros errores acarrearían a nuestras familias, por Ron, porque de todos los hombres él era el que menos se merecía todo lo que estaba a punto de aplastarle.

Mi madre a la larga dejó de preguntar ante mis nulos intentos de respuesta, terminamos de alguna forma en la habitación de ella, allí me contuvo sobre sus piernas, acariciando mi cabeza hasta que yo me cansé de llorar.

Luego las palabras salieron por sí solas, agradecí el hecho de que mi madre no pudiera hablar, haya sido por consideración o simple estupefacción por todo lo que le estaba contando, y era LITERALMENTE TODO, ya al final de todo el asunto de Rose y Draco le comuniqué mi decisión de separarme de Ron previamente a decirle toda la verdad también a él.

Al terminar mi madre estaba más blanca que la cera.

— Yo sé que estás decepcionada de mí, como muchos otros lo estarán y como yo lo estoy también—. Agregué al ver que ella no pensaba hablar—. Lo siento… lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por todo lo que ya hice…

Ella seguía muda.

— ¿Qué soy o fui una inconsciente?, sí… lo sé, ¿Qué toda mi famosa inteligencia se fue al caño al dejarme llevar por sentimientos que no podían ser? ¡También lo sé y me arrepiento! ¡Me arrepiento de no haber sido más fuerte, de haber hecho lo que los demás esperaban de mí y no lo que yo quería! ¡Me arrepiento aunque sea tarde!... De… de lo único que no me arrepiento es de Rose… y por Dios mamá… no quiero…—. Volví a quebrarme—. ¡No quiero que ella sufra por mis errores!

Ante mi grito, mamá pareció reaccionar y me observó detenidamente.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Y si… ¿Si todo esto es solo una mera coincidencia?, Hermione, quizá solo sea una falsa alarma y…—. Dijo mi madre y yo negué con la cabeza.

— Solo estamos esperando los resultados de una prueba de ADN, no queremos someter a Rose a ningún hechizo, despertaría el escarnio público y…

— ¿Estamos? ¿No "queremos"?—. Dijo mamá suspicaz—. ¿Estás insinuando que ese tipo y tú…?

Entendí inmediatamente lo que decía.

— "Draco", mamá… es "Draco", no "ese tipo"

— ¡Por Dios Santo Hermione!—. Reclamó ella poniéndose de pie—. Hasta ahora a la única que veo que va a perder todo eres TU no a ese tal "Draco".

— No es de Draco de lo que quiero discutir, si te dije todo esto es porque ya no podía más… no cuento con nadie, salvo Draco ahora ¿Entiendes?, ¡No quiero hacerle daño a Ron pero sé que lo voy a tener que hacer! ¡No quiero herir a mi hija; pero…!

— ¡"Pero", "pero", "pero"! ¡Eres madre Hermione, piensa como dices, EN ROSE! ¡Aquí ya no importan ni Ronald, ni tú ni el tal Draco!—. Dijo mi madre—. ¿De qué le sirve a la niña saber que no es hija de quien cree ser? ¿De qué le sirve que los que ella considera sus padres, se separen?

— Le sirve, le sirve… porque no vivirá más en la mentira—. Respondí yo—. Como le dije a Harry, mamá… Rose se ha hecho amiga del hijo de Draco, ¿Entiendes eso?, a mí me ha dicho incluso que es su segunda persona favorita en el mundo aparte de mí… ¿Cómo quieres que finja que no pasa nada? ¿Qué me arriesgue a que con el tiempo sus sentimientos se afiancen? ¡No me mires así! ¡ya sé que Rose es solo una niña! ¡pero si estoy dispuesta a que se sepa todo, a que todo el mundo me odie incluidos mis hijos, es por Rose! ¡Así que no me digas que no pienso en ella!

— Y supongo que recuperar tu antiguo romance no va incluido en el plan—. Ironizó mamá, yo comprendí.

— Por supuesto que no—. Dije sin duda alguna—. Draco y yo tenemos familias… no sé lo que haga él con su esposa, pero nuestras intenciones se centran en los niños.

No sé qué decirte Hermione.

— Lo único que necesito… que realmente necesito escuchar mamá… —. Pronuncié yo y me aseguré de mirarle directamente—. Es que no reniegas de mí.

— Ella entonces respiró profundo y se desinfló como si se tratara de un gran y enorme globo de helio antes de volverme a mirar.

— Estoy muy decepcionada de ti—. Dijo ella y yo cerré los ojos—. MUY decepcionada…—. Recalcó en el más puro tono de regaño—. Pero… eres mi hija…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, mamá estaba llorando y mi corazón se hacía más pequeñito en mi pecho.

— Aunque el mundo se vuelva en tu contra… yo no lo haré, es… es el deber de toda madre—. Dijo ella tratando de sonreír entre sus temblorosos labios, cuando yo intenté respirar de nuevo me encontré con que mis propios ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas.

Y una vez más me refugié en sus brazos, y ella me recibió. Me sentí de nuevo una niña y en secreto pedí al cielo porque algún día, Rose supiera para sí misma lo que mi madre acababa de decirme, que pasara lo que pasara, que hiciera lo que hiciera… yo siempre estaría de su lado sin importarme nada más.

...

...

Luego de un largo rato, bajamos las dos a la cocina, la ayudé a terminar la cena, aunque gran parte fue a parar al congelador, después le dije que pensaba alquilar un departamento para mudarme enseguida, y ella insistió no menos de tres veces en que regresara a mi habitación en la casa, por no enturbiar la conexión que habíamos logrado, prometí considerarlo y mucho, mamá me miró satisfecha con eso, con un brillo especial en su mirada, como de quien pronostica que se iba a hacer lo que ella quería tarde o temprano.

Estábamos en ello cuando llamó papá solo para cerciorarse de que era "seguro" regresar a casa, mamá le daba el visto bueno mientras averiguaba los pormenores del paseo de papá y Rose, cuando algo llamó mi atención en el patio.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando una casi irreal lechuza blanca, de pico, y penacho negro, ojos fantásticamente azules y la punta de sus alas moteadas de negro trataba de averiguar cómo entrar a la casa de mis padres.

Al verme revoloteó sobre sí misma y entonces pude ver que tenía un mensaje atado a la pata.

**"_Necesito verte, es importante…_**

**…_.D"_**

No tuve que pensar siquiera para descifrar al remitente, la caligrafía era inconfundible.

— ¿Hermione?—. Llamó mi madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta del patio, yo casi di un brinco de susto, la lechuza se apoderó de la silla más cercana y aleteó impaciente, no se iría sin una respuesta—. ¿Amiga tuya?

— A-Algo así…

— Si mal no recuerdo es vuestro modo de correspondencia, hace años no llegaban aquí ¿Quién es?—. Preguntó mi madre con una sagacidad digna de mí.

Apreté el papelito en mi mano, ella enarcó una ceja y yo terminé suspirando antes de entregarle la nota a ella.

— "_Necesito verte; es importante…"_—. Leyó ella y su gesto se confundió—. ¿_"D"_?... ¿Quién es _"D"_? no conoces a nadie creo que lleve una…

Y de pronto cayó en el entendimiento.

— Oh no… Hermione, dime que no es ese "D" el que estoy pensando—. Dijo mi madre, yo me encogí de hombros unos segundos y luego decidí enfrentarla.

— Las… las lechuzas suelen encontrar a la persona receptora donde quiera que se encuentre—. Dije yo, ella casi bufó molesta.

— No vas a…

— Debo responderle—. Dije yo adentrándome a la casa con ella detrás.

— Hermione, razona hija, entre más lejos se mantenga ese hombre mejor, ya tienes suficientes complicaciones hasta ahora, por favor, hazme caso—. Dijo ella, yo mientras buscaba una hoja de cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

— Es el padre de Rose, es imposible mantenerlo lejos mamá…—. Le expliqué mientras garabateaba una palabra y la diferencia de un par de horas desde ese momento.

— ¿Y entonces qué esperas que piense si vas a salir corriendo ni bien él chasquea los dedos?—. Dijo mamá molesta, yo detuve mi andar.

— No estoy saliendo corriendo—. Dije yo—. Simplemente estoy respondiendo una nota.

— Con un rotundo NO, espero—. Sentenció ella, yo suspiré.

— Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar de Draco antes que papá y Rose regresen—. Dije yo, ella cruzó de brazos.

— No necesito ni quiero saber nada de ese hombre.

— Puede que no, pero te lo diré de todas formas—. Contesté yo y estiré mi brazo llamando a la lechuza, la cual entró algo dificultosamente en la sala hasta posarse en mi brazo y estirar la pata hacia mí—. Únicamente dáselo a Draco ¿Comprendes?

La lechuza ululó y casi me miró ofendida antes de aletear, yo la acerqué al patio nuevamente y despegó veloz, lista a perderse en el firmamento; después volteé hacia mamá, a quien la expresión de enfado no la había abandonado todavía.

Miré el reloj, con suerte y contaba con 40 minutos antes de que Rose y papá regresaran, suspiré y me senté en el sofá de la sala, mamá a regañadientes terminó junto a mí.

Aquella iba a ser otra gran charla, antes de comenzar me pregunté por aquello "Importante" para lo que Draco me citaba, realmente esperaba que fuera importante, conocía a Draco… podía ser que hubiera madurado un poco con los años, pero en verdad esperaba que aquello "Importante", fuera únicamente sobre Rose.

Porque mi madre tenía razón… yo tenía ya tenía suficientes complicaciones.

….

…

…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

….

…

…

* * *

¡Hola!

Ok, sé que ha sido bastante tiempo desde mi última actualización en esta historia, por lo que humildemente les pido disculpas, francamente no tenía idea de cómo seguir, pero bueno, ya "Me iluminé", ahora que las cosas están más claras respecto a Hermione Draco y Rose, creo que todo lo que resta es el desenlace y su respectivo epílogo.

Espero que les haya gustado la lectura, si gustan déjenme sus comentarios , serán bien recibidos.

Una vez más discúlpenme la demora por favor.

Saludos

Pao-Hale20.

PD. Muchísimas gracias **Serena Princesita Hale, chusii, Milymu, Caroone, Annilina** por sus comentarios.


End file.
